Jimmy,Timmy, Danny 3: Superheroes
by darkbunny92
Summary: They say third time's the charm. When Timmy, Jimmy and Danny are thrown together for the third time, they test this But when their villainous foes take a vendetta against them, will being together With superpowers be enough? Please read the first two befo
1. Cosmo!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, or Danny Phantom. Now that that's out of the way...

Author's Notes : Hello and welcome back to the third (and final ) chapter of the Jimmy, Timmy, Danny series. I can safely say that this will be the last installment, but then again, that's what I said at the beginning of the second one. If you have not read Jimmy,Timmy, Danny: When Toons Collide and it's successor : The Tooninators, I think you should read those first. And as always, I have to say that even though this story is labeled a FOP story, it's only called that for 2 reasons, the first one being that it starts in the FOP universe, the second being that I don't want my story in "Cartoon Crossovers" because.. well those stories tend to suck. In short, the story involves all 3 boys and their respective universes/dimensions equally, and not to worry about it being all about Timmy. Well, I've jabbered long enough, time to get to the story.

Things come in threes. This isn't a fact, but rather a superstition that Timothy Turner, Danny Fenton and James Issac Neutron choose to ignore. Well, they might be rethinking that soon.. especially after this particular "episode" in their lives.

The time is the very beginning of summer, the last few official days of school, when nothing important education-wise occurs. Those days are spent doing locker-clean out and getting people to sign your yearbook. For others, though, the summer has already started, and it is the first day of summer. One of these happy youths is Timmy Turner. Let's pay a visit to him, shall we?

"Yeehaah!" Timmy is in his Cleft, the boy chin wonder costume, visible on a tv-like screen from the outside. He lands flat on his feet and shoots his grappling hook at a nearby gutter on a tall building. "This is a great way to spend my summer vacation, just fighting crime with my two best friends" Timmy stops a moment to let Cosmo and Wanda catch up. They are in their crime-fighting dog disguises , Klepto and Ace.

"Well after all, the year you've had, It's no wonder you need a stress reliever."replies Wanda as she makes another leap closer to Timmy.

"You mean it's stressful to get F's?" asks Cosmo innocently. "Then I must have had a _pretty_ stressful life" An image pops into his mind of himself, younger holding up a report card covered in red F's.

"No, Cosmo, having people from 2 other dimensions didn't affect my year at all" sighs Timmy sarcastically.

"Oh, goody , then" Cosmo claps his dog hands together. "Because I thought that the small-toothed fudge headed boy and the tall boy with black hair were really hospitable"

Wanda and Timmy share a confused glance. "Umm..Yeah." says Timmy.

They jump around for a few minutes, relishing the feeling of breeze on their faces.

"Tweeeerrrppp!" roars a horrible sound from outside the comic book "panels".

Timmy screams. "Vicky! I wish I was out of here!"

Wanda and Cosmo poof him out. "You know, you could have just pressed that button you know."

"I wasn't thinking, OK!" says Timmy as they hop out of the "tv screen".

"This was a really nice gift that Jimmy gave to you" Cosmo says cheerily.

"Well, he didn't really design it for this purpose" says Timmy. "He said it was a portal to other worlds in case I need him and/or Danny"

"It makes it easy to get out of the "Virtual Reality world" says Cosmo using air quotes "Whatever that is"

Timmy's ears prick up. He hears feet stomping on the staircase. "Quick, Cosmo! Turn the knob on the front to off/invisible"

Wanda flies over by Timmy just in case he needs her.

"Umm..Let's See" mutters Cosmo under his breath. "Jimmy. Da-nny ,Comic book world.. Big screen television.."

Vicky rattles the door. "Twerrpp! YOU HAVE TO CLEAN MY GARBAGE!"

Timmy faintly hears the sound of garbage rattling in front of his door. "Cosmo..."

"I.. Can't tell.. gettting confusedd.." Cosmo holds his head.

"TWERRRPPPP" The scary sound of a chainsaw echoes the walls in the room.

Timmy shoves a bookcase in front of the door, then a bedside table. "Cosmo, I reallly hate to freak you out, but..." he barks.

Cosmo is sweating buckets now,and turning the dial back and forth. . "I..."

"AAAAGGGHHHH!"

Hearing Timmy scream only makes Cosmo turn the knob faster and faster.

The knob breaks off on the machine and falls into Cosmo's sweaty hand. . "Oh crud!" yells Timmy.

Then everything goes bright. And then nothing.

The day had started normal enough. Danny wakes up and rolls over onto the floor, and promptly hit his head on the bedside table. He staggers in the general direction of his door "Arrgh" He looks at his arm. And yelps.

Timmy wakes up, blinking wearily and staring at the ceiling. "What... happened..."

Cosmo looks at him guiltily.. "Ummm..."

But Timmy's confusion answers himself. "ACK! I'm bulgy!" He jumps out of bed and runs into the closet. He runs out of the house in his pajamas in a panic.

Author's Notes. : Hmm.. What did you think? This was originally supposed to be longer, but I wanted to save it for later..


	2. So We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Notes : I'm glad about 2 things. One, Everyone seems to like the story thus far, and Two, we're on the same page with Dani and Timmy. I hate it when people pair up characters that either don't "fit" together, or are not normally together. Though I do think that I didn't push them together, it just feels that with everyone around them pairing up; ie Jimmy & Cindy, Sheen & Libby, Danny & Sam (Hey, I think it's the most likely), and Timmy is a pre-teen, he is allowed a crush or two. Dani.. as you can tell, hasn't really warmed up to Timmy, she thinks he's weird.. because she doesn't know the truth.. But due to the democratic process, I'm determined to make everyone happy, the awkward moment wanters and the nothing at all people. All of you want her back, and so do I, to a certain extent.. even though I don't like the thought of a clone.

"Okay.." Danny flexes his hand. "Something is not right here.." ** Author's Note: Danny doesn't know what 3-d looks like, since Jimmy never told him and he's never been like this **

He reaches out for his cell phone sitting on the nightstand and punches in a familiar number. "Tucker?"

"Hi.." Tucker yawns. "Whassup"

"Hi, Sleeping Beauty, look at your arm" Danny says quickly.

"Why? It's my.." Tucker's end of the line crackles slightly. "arm. No thing's wrong."

"Yeah." Danny leans onto the bed. " Maybe I'm going crazy, but something is wrong. I haven't seen Jimmy or Timmy since last winter. You don't suppose.."

"Danny, if jumping to conclusions was a sport, you'd get a gold medal" Tucker firmly states. "But you might have a point"

"Hmm.." Danny thinks. "Thanks Tucker"

"Sure" Tucker gives him a mighty yawn. "Call any time you want to interrupt my sleep"

"Tuck, it's 10:30"

"Exactly." Tucker flips the phone shut and throws it in his nearby backpack. "MMPH" He pulls the covers over him and goes back to sleep. It is summer, after all.

"Greaat" Danny snaps his phone shut too and sighs. "Now what"

"You could start by getting dressed." Jazz peeks in his door. "Danny, it's 10:30, you should be dressed"

"Funny, that's what I told Tucker" Danny hoists himself up, rummages through his closet, dashes into the closet and comes out looking more like himself.

"Really, did you now." Jazz walks away, her footsteps fading as she heads down the stairs. Danny faintly hears her car start. He vaguely recalls her telling him that she's taking classes "for fun" Danny can't see what's so fun about learning German, or whatever it was she was learning.

Danny transforms into Danny Phantom and hops out his window. Maybe he could find Danielle and ask her if she found anything out of the ordinary. Flying always makes him feel better.

After flying for about a half-hour or so, Danny spots something. "Huh." He dive bombs it and lands on it.

"Hey! What gives!" Timmy shrieks.

"I could ask you the same thing" Danny says curtly.

"I thought that it was just me and him." Timmy complains and pulls on his arm. "By the way, did you have to do that? My arm's still aching."

"Poor Timmy"Danny bites his lip. "Now people think I'm losing my mind because I think everything looks bulgy."

"Everything **is** bulgy" Timmy says, as he walks further down the street with Cosmo and Wanda.

"Everything is like the times Timmy met Jimmy. Just Jimmy, not like the last two" Cosmo says to Danny.

"Hey Cosmo, it's good to see you again" Danny remarks.

"Hey, How's he know it was me? I'm a dog!" Cosmo asks Wanda.

"Honestly, Cosmo, how many green dogs do you see in the street?" responds Wanda, laughing slightly.

"Somewhere between 0 and 100..?" states Cosmo.

"Anyway" continues Timmy. "I was going to confront Jimmy about this, because we are in his dimension's bulgy way.."

"Then you ran into me" Danny rubs the back of his neck. "How do you know you're going the right way?"

"I don't" Timmy takes a breath. "I like wandering the neighborhood, looking for people"

"Speaking of people, If Dani sees you, she's going to be pretty mad...Something about a mirror you forgot to return after the dance we had in the winter... and that she's going to kick you if she sees you again."

"Yeah, I have it in my drawer. I was meaning to return it" Timmy said calmly.

Danny grabs his shirt and lifts him up. "So you screwed us up like this again so you could give it back? You.."

"Settle down, Danny, I don't think that I did it" Timmy glares at him. "Please let go of my shirt"

Danny lets go. " But then.."

"That's why I'm going to Jimmy's, because Jimmy knows everything. Duh!" Timmy ignores Danny and runs further down the street...

"Well.. we should do that."

After aimlessly wandering the neighborhood, they do find Jimmy's quaint little house.

"What do you say we try the lab first" Danny trots over to the clubhouse disguised as the lab. He aims a finger at the door and squints.

"Bet ya 5 bucks that you can't fire down the door" Timmy smirks.

"Deal" Danny fires a tiny green ecto blast at the door, demolishing it.

"Huh. I guess he's not here." The boys step closer to the door, directly on top of the doormat. The door mat turns into a trap door, letting the boys into the lab.

"You shouldn't do that, you know, you could cause all of this stuff to blow up." Jimmy says absently. He turns around and his eyes bulge. "What **are** you doing here, anyway? Didn't we part company say about 6 months ago"

"Call it payback for that time you and Timmy kicked down my door last winter vacation." Danny says. "Wait. rewind. You don't know why we're here, either?"

"Yeah. What are you doing here!" Jimmy turns around, his hands on the controls to the chemical blocker. There are 6 packets lined up, neatly labeled IS,SG,BB,JN,VL, BCW.

"What are those?" Danny points to the packets in the hood.

"Essence of N-Men" Jimmy says.

Timmy and Danny give him a quizzical look. "Whaaaat?"

"I never told you the N-Men story?" Jimmy rolls his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I think I'd remember something like that" Timmy snickers. "It's kinda one of those goofy names you don't forget easily"

Jimmy scowls. "Fine. One day, Me, Cindy, Libby , Carl and Sheen were driving through the Van Patten radiation belt when..."

About an hour or two later, Jimmy has finished telling his story.

"Superpowers... wow.." Danny smiles. "I've never heard that before."

"Yeah, so these little packets contain all of your powers?" Timmy asks, silently counting the packets in his head.

"But there's only 6 packets.. Shouldn't there be 5?" queries Danny.

"Well, that last one's just an experimental compound... You don't really wanna know the details" Jimmy says too quickly.

"You're right, we don't" Timmy sighs "But I have to know something. Is it the Love Potion?", The memories of Danny and Jimmy describing the release of it into the science room in September. The love potion had caused a panic, and had instigated Sam and Danny to get together. For real this time, and not another Ember attack.

"No." Jimmy points to a cabinet. "The chemical formula for it is in that file over there, with the other Neutron failures"

"But it wasn't a failure" Timmy says, toying with a hyper cube.

"It isn't something I want to use again" Jimmy's tone says that they should drop it.

"So, why are we here?" Danny asks. "If you two didn't do it, I didn't.."

"How we got here doesn't matter" says Jimmy slowly "It 's why we were brought together that matters"

Wasn't that such a nice ending for a chapter? I'm very happy for my reviewers (7 in one day..wow...) Read and Review!


	3. Ice Cream, Toilet Paper, and Dani

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING;Otherwise I wouldn't be writing FANFICTIONS

Author's Notes: Thanks to my supportive reviewers, you're awesome. I'm going to be more sensitive to my readers and give more time between updates, due to that little problem called "school". My school, still has a long way to go before school starts.

"Great. We've lost him to the grips of insanity" Timmy rolls his eyes. "Shall we call the mental asylum, or just Cindy"

"Probably Cindy first" Danny shrugs and blinks at Jimmy

"You don't get it. Every time we come together, something happens. Our opposites attacked us, then a smattering of villains .I'm worried." Jimmy rolls his eyes. "You probably think I'm insane."

"No" comments Danny thoughtfully. "I think you're right"

"You can't be serious." Timmy scowls. "The first time, it was Jimmy's fault, we all know that. The second time, Danielle caused all of this"

"Well.." Wanda pops out of her guise as a dog. "I think that everything is meant to happen. You three were destined to become friends"

"Or destroy the world" mutters Cosmo.

"What was that?" reacts everyone in the room.

"Nothing really.." is the response they get.

"Should we alert Dani?" asks Timmy tentatively.

"I don't want to be an alarmist, but nobody else that I talked to noticed anything" Danny bites his lip frantically.

"So you're saying that she probably knows already" Jimmy sighs and slumps into a chair.

"That, and she's probably freaking out" mumbles Danny.

"Call up everyone, we need to start searching" Jimmy starts to dial Sheen on his watch.

Danny presses on it to hang up. "We don't need them. No reason to freak everyone out. Maybe we can get this fixed before anyone else notices it."

"Fine" sighs Timmy.

"Um.. Do you guys mind going to the Candy Bar for a few minutes? I need a stiff shake. This is making my brain spin" Jimmy rubs his temples.

Soon, after they get to the Candy Bar, they see a silhouette of a familiar female person walking quickly towards them.

"Wouldn't it be incredibly convenient if Danielle was here now?" laughs Danny

"How ironic, because she's heading this WAY!" shrieks Timmy. He gives Danny and Jimmy panicked looks and dives behind them.

"Why are you..." Jimmy says confusedly.

"Oh No." Danny meets Dani's gaze and she smiles placidly at him.

"I can see you, you know" Dani has a vanilla ice cream in hand and she takes a lick of it.

"Aw man!" complains Timmy.

Dani casually reaches her leg back and kicks him in the shins. Her red sneaker connects to his leg with a thudding sound.

"Aaagh!" Timmy yelps. "Why...Oh yeah I know."

" Then you know that Danny told me I could kick you in the shins for not returning something of mine" Dani gives him the death glare. "And why are you wearing your pajamas?" She takes a glance at her watch. "It's already around lunch time."

Timmy looks down at his clothes."I wish I wasn't wearing my pajamas!" he moans. Cosmo and Wanda take this as a wish, and then poof him into his clothes. Then Timmy frowns at Danny "You pointedly left that out when you told me that Dani wanted to kick me"

"Ooh. Conflict" says Cosmo.

"Um..." Danny responds. "Sorry?"

"Better be" Timmy scowls mockingly.

Jimmy nudges Danny and motions to head for the door to the Candy Bar. "I don't think we'll be noticed here much anyway"

"Yeah.. I have to use the.. bathroom...in Fairy World" Cosmo gives them a tight smile and poofs away, leaving Wanda to watch over Timmy.

"Typical" Wanda purses her lips and backs up from Dani and Timmy.

"I'll return it. The mirror I mean." Timmy swallows. "Since my not-so loyal friends have vanished, I have to tell you. Something has gone horribly wrong, and now we're all together. We all turned bulgy, which is the way Jimmy's universe is. We were going to go find you to tell you not to freak out.. but apparently, you've already figured this out"

"What, this?" Dani waves her arm. It looks very bulgy.

At this point in time, Jimmy and Danny have returned with ice-cold sodas in their hands. "You think we got here at the right time?"

"I'll say" Cosmo returns to the Candy Bar's parking lot with pink toilet paper stuck to his shoe "What a relief"

Danny and Jimmy exchange an awkward glance. "Ookay then.."

"...So what are you telling me, that one of you three screwed this up and have to try to fix it?" Dani puts her head in her (now free of ice cream) hands. "Gah.."

"Yes.." Timmy responds softly.

"Yeah, Jimmy. We sure got here at the right time" Danny nods in agreement.

Dani thinks for a moment. She smacks Danny, hits Timmy and slaps Jimmy. "This way, I punished all of you . So, which one of you is going to 'fess up?"

"Are you sure she's your clone, Danny? She's a little more hard-core than you" Jimmy snickers and slurps more soda.

"Has someone ever told you that you look a lot like Chip Skylark?" Timmy observes, his attention span a long way from what they were talking about.

"Ugghhh!" Dani slaps her head. "Cindy was right. You're cute but stupid."

"What?"say Jimmy, Timmy and Danny in unison

"Oh no.. I didn't mean it like...like.. I'm sorry.." Dani runs off, red-faced into the alley. She transforms and zips off into the sky.

"Wait..." Timmy trails off, his eyes following the silver and black blur. "They talk about me? Suh-weet!"

Danny shakes his head. "Timmy, you're hopeless. You didn't even hear what she said!"

"Did so. She said Cindy was right about me.." Timmy answers smugly

"And she said something else too.. after that" Danny lets out a sharp breath. "Forget it"

"Good!" Timmy gives him a sarcastic smile.

"Thanks again, Turner, for pissing off our only ally." Jimmy grouses.

"Well, we got our message across. That's all that matters.. right?" Danny replies.

"That's all that matters" echoes Jimmy

"Well I don't think she was really mad" reassures Timmy "I think she was more embarrassed than anything. But by what, I do not know. "

"Well, you better hope for your sake that she forgives you, because something is coming." Jimmy rubs his arm unconsciously.

"What did I do!" asks Timmy

"Yeah." Danny adds. "Wanna go hang out somewhere? "

"Sure" is the response.

"I still don't know what the heck I did!" Timmy shrieks

The other two boys sigh.

In the shadow of the Candy Bar, where nobody can see him, **he** hides. "This suit is way too hot in this heat. I should change into a lighter-but evil suit" He gasps as he fans himself behind the trashcan, still mostly hidden from view. "This is only the beginning. I hadn't planned on the girl splitting from them, but that'll make it easier to do my evil plan to conquer this bulgy world." A fly buzzes past him. "Well.. not here.. certainly not here" He laughs for a moment, then fades back into the darkness.

Hee Hee! Whoah.. that was something not expected.. The Dani embarrassment and the villain. Usually I wait longer to start hinting, but I'm going to hint, little by little.. And you might be wondering how Dani didn't see the mystery villain. Well, she wasn't looking for him and she was kinda in a panic. Well, you would be too, if you said something like that. Not that it matters since he has a tiny attention span.


	4. Icky Vicky

Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing in this story, except for maybe the plot idea.

Author's Notes: Okay, I just have to say something. Some people wrote that they were surprised by Jimmy using the "P" word. I live in NYC, so I really don't think it meant the word as in a swear word, I just meant that Jimmy felt that Timmy teed off, made Dani mad. .. etcetera. I apologize to anyone who was offended. I'll write as I usually do, with the foul language to a nil. Also, when I started this story, many of you will remember that some people wanted Spongebob in this story. Well... He's here.. sort of. You'll see. Now to the story.

"So what are we going to do from here?" asks Jimmy, once everyone's slumped in chairs or couches. Sheen and Carl have joined the gang.

"Bask in the air conditioning, and enjoy the fact that we aren't in the sun?" Sheen asks, a sigh escaping him as he lounges on the couch.

"Play video games?" Timmy adds

"Eat enough unhealthy snacks to wake up a dietitian? chimes in Carl.

"How about all of that?" Danny blows some dust off of a V-Cube. "Why is this thing so dusty?

"'Cuz I don't really use it" Jimmy responds.

"Where's your mom, anyway?" questions Carl.

"Why do you care" teases Timmy. "Are you obsessed with her, or something?

"I'm not in love with Jimmy's mom!" says Carl in a quick burst of speech. "I just...just.. want some of her yummy cookies... is all"

"Whatever.." Danny shrugs. "Jimmy, your game selection is pretty bad. Do you have something from... say the last 5 years?"

"Carl really is obsessed with Jimmy's mom, no matter what he says"Sheen whispers to Timmy. Both of them snicker and laugh.

Meanwhile at Timmy's house...

"Vicky, we really do appreciate you babysitting for us on such short notice, But this opportunity to go with the Fentons to the fudge festival... " Mrs Turner hoists her bag onto her shoulder. "We just can't miss it!"

"We're sorry that you're going to have to pick up Timmy from his friend's house..."Mr Turner adds.

"Not sorry enough to get him yourself." mumbles Vicky bitterly under her breath.

"This'll help, I'm sure" Mr. Turner tosses a thick wad of cash in Vicky's direction.

"You should have the map to his friend's house"adds Mrs. Turner

"Mmm" Vicky inhales the scent of the money as she flaps it. "I love the smell of cold, hard cash in the late evening."

"Remember to get Timmy" reminds Mrs. Turner. "Or else you won't get paid"

"I get it" hisses Vicky in an annoyed tone. She slams the door behind them. "Idiots" She takes her car keys out of her torture bag and twirls them in her fingers. She hops in her cherry-red car and rolls out of the driveway. "Gonna catch some twerp"

"You're so dead!" Timmy whacks Sheen on the back of the head.

"I can't be dead!" Sheen coughs as he shoves a chip in his mouth. "Look, my score's still going up"

"Ha!" Danny punches a fist in the air. "Even in video games, I can still smoke your tail, Timmy!"

"Puh-lease" Timmy says sourly. "Without your superpowers, you are as weak as I am without my sugar"

"Whatever" Danny focuses back on the screen where he is beating up Vlad.

"Nice of Cosmo and Wanda to make us this game" Jimmy jabs a button with verve. "I mean, all 5 of us fighting our greatest foes... What could be better?"

"Speak for yourself." Carl replies with a slight amount of anger. "I have to play as this girl called Dani"

"Carl, you know Danielle" sighs Timmy impatiently.

"Oh yeah-right" Carl says in an asthmatic snort. "It still stinks how I have to play as a girl, though"

"At least you're not an alien thing" complains Sheen.

"Sheen, you know why you have to play as that" Jimmy says with as much patience as he can muster.

"Remind me of that?" Sheen bites his lip as his alien squirts plasma at an opponent.

"Because" begins Danny "Neither you or Carl have any mortal foes, so they thought it would be easier"

"But why an alien thing " Sheen responds.

"Because we couldn't think of anyone else to put in as a hero, so we just used our second favorite show" Wanda cuts in "I'm sure it was a bad idea."

"And what show is that?" urges Carl to let them continue.

"Crash Nebula" Cosmo yells.

"I don't think we get that" Jimmy jerks his controller to the left, right into Danny's head. "Cable TV can only pick up so many channels, you know."

"Yeah, I don't know what that is, either" Danny pauses the game to rub his sore head. "Explain?"

Cosmo hovers and thinks. "Well, it's like this..." and he begins to tell the tale of Sprig Speevack.

Squeal. Vicky pulls into the Neutron's driveway angrily. She gets out and raps on the door firmly. Mrs Neutron opens the door and looks at her funny.

"Yes?"

"Where is your son?" demands Vicky angrily.

"Well, he's probably in his club house..." Jimmy's mom thinks aloud.

"Good" Vicky tears off in the direction of the shack. She kicks the half ajar door open. It reveals the 5 boys with looks of shock on their faces.

"Vicky!" Timmy stands up slightly and gets ready to leave. "See ya" He isn't looking where he's going, however, and he slides comically on a damp yellow sponge in the floor. He goes speeding off in the direction of the open gray filing cabinet and falls in.

"Got ya!" Vicky grabs Jimmy from the hair and shakes him. "In another reality-avoidance costume, again? Nimmy Jeutron,is it?" She almost stomps out the door with Jimmy hanging from her clenched hand, but turns around. "Wait, weren't there 5 of you?"

"Yeah, give Ji-" starts Sheen. Danny puts his hand over Sheen's mouth.

"Shut up, Sheen!" hisses Danny. "Get lost, Vicky. It's bad enough you're taking Jim- I mean Timmy" he practically snarls.

Vicky slams the door and heads out to her car, tossing Jimmy carelessly into the backseat.

"I'm NOT TIMMY!" shrieks Jimmy.

"Whatever" mutters Vicky dismissively as she speeds toward the Turner's house.

"Why'd you let Vicky take Jimmy!" snorts Carl.

"If we argued with her, she'd go loony" Danny says placidly as he searches the shelves of Jimmy's common room.

"So what do we do now?" Timmy says woozily. He gets up and shakes his head.

"What do they do in those cool old spy movies when somebody gets captured?" responds Danny patiently. He reaches up and gets something from the upper shelf and tosses it to Timmy.

"They... go on a commando raid to save the person?" answers Timmy carefully.

"Exactly." Danny transforms into Danny Phantom and grins. "We're going to break him out."

"What about us?" Carl points to him and Sheen. "What are you two going to do about us?"

Timmy and Danny exchange a glance. "Um.. just keep playing video games for now" says Timmy.

"Works just fine for me" shrugs Sheen.

"Ow..Ow..Ugh" Jimmy lands on his head,seeing stars. "I'm going to kill Timmy for this." His eyes refocus, and he briefly remembers the first time he saw this room. "Gotta give him one thing. Vicky **is** one of the most evil things I've ever met. Now how am I going to get out of here?" His brow wrinkles and he thinks.

"So what is this thing, anyway?" Timmy fumbles with the object that Danny had handed to him. "Another of Jimmy's weird gadgets?"

"Wrong." Danny soars away from Jimmy's house, Timmy in his hand. "It's one of my parent's failed inventions. I lent it to Jimmy a while ago, to see if he could fix it. He fixed it so it can shoot to stun anything. It works very well, I must say"

"Aren't we going to go with them, Cosmo?" asks Wanda, back at the clubhouse, where Cosmo is wrestling with his feet.

"We aren't going anywhere until I can tie my shoes!"yells Cosmo in frustration.

"Then we aren't going anywhere" sighs Wanda as she tries to teach Cosmo, once again, how to tie his shoes.

Jimmy is sitting on the floor of the wreckage of Timmy's room, tying his sheets together. "Look at me, a genius, tying sheets together to escape from a second floor window"

Thump. Timmy lands on the roof 10 minutes later and smiles. "So, what's the plan?"

"I don't know" Danny sighs. "No plan, let's just dive into the room, grab Jimmy and get out before we get caught..."

With another thunk, the duo land in the room, where they see Jimmy curled up into a ball.

"Um.. Jimmy?" Timmy steps over to Jimmy and pinches him.

"Ye-ow!" Jimmy jumps up and winces. "I'm breathing, you didn't have to do that"

"We've come to get you out of here" Danny smirks. "Come on, get up!"

"What's going on up there, TWERP!" hollers Vicky. "I hear misery..and it's not being caused by me!"

"Uh oh." The trio say in unison. Vicky's footsteps get closer and closer... than nothing.

"Whew.." Jimmy sighs and visibly relaxes. "What happened to Vicky? It's like she just... vanished"

"MMMPPHHH!" Vicky has been grabbed by someone and dragged into a closet. "Who.."

"That's not important." The evil person from before is back, but still not seen. He is hiding among the coats.

"A talking coat?" Vicky asks warily.

"NO,you fool!"The coats shift slightly. "I just have to ask a few questions."

"Yeah, I'll really answer questions from a talking coat rack" Vicky rolls her eyes. "Shoot"

"Do you hate Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron, or Danny Phantom?" asks the voice.

"Yeah, why? "

"Will you join the fight to kill them?" the voice asked anxiously.

"Yeah... But aren't Jimmy and Timmy the same person?" questions Vicky.

The voice sighs. "No. But that doesn't matter"

"Okay.."

"When we call, you must be there..."

"Got it!" Vicky replies.

"Girls are so chatty" grimaces the voice. An aerosol can appears seemingly out of nowhere, and sprays the 17 year-old. She is knocked out. The voice shoves her out of the closet , careful not to show himself.

Well? Read and review... Guess who the villain is! Also voice your opinions on Danielle/Timmy. Good Day:)


	5. Spying and a Sleepover

Disclaimer:I don't own anything :)

Author's Notes: Boo Hoo. As I write this, I only have one review, and that's sad. But I have to understand. There is, of course, school for everyone to think about. So, I'm only going to update once a month, ( High school is stressful). You guys can tell me when you want me to update, like only on the 15th, or whatever. To compensate for the far apart updates, the stories will now be minimum 4 pages.

Timmy sighs and turns on his computer. Those two guys were really great to him, but they were really weird sometimes. Cosmo and Wanda poof in a few minutes later, looking grumpy. "What took you so long?"

"Cosmo wouldn't leave, because he couldn't tie his shoes" Wanda states flatly.

"Why does it matter, it's not like he has to walk or anything." Timmy asks.

"I'm not really sure" Wanda answers with an eyebrow cocked as Cosmo picks his nose earnestly.

Timmy signs onto instant messenger. He grins and notes that Dani, Danny , Libby, Tucker and Cindy are on. He fires a quick message off to Dani first, since she's the first on the list.

**Timmy11**- Hi

**Daniphantom**- Please don't talk to me.

**Timmy11**- What'd I do

**Daniphantom**- :-P

**Timmy11**-Fine.

Timmy sighs for a few moments and clicks on Libby's screen name.

**Timmy11**- Hey, Libby what's up?

**PrincessFunk**- Well, If you'll hold on, I'll invite you to a chat.

Timmy accepts, and goes into a room with everyone but Sam in it.

**PrincessFunk**- Everyone still here?

**Tucker Foley**- Yeah.

**Smart Blond**- Yep.

**_Sam Manson now logged on_. **

**Sam Manson**- Boys, get lost.

**Danny Fenton**- Why?

**Sam Manson**- Because we're plotting to take over the world. It's a secret, ok?

**Tucker Foley**- 'k.

Timmy loudly complains. "Man! Why'd they have to do this?"

"Because girls need to talk about their feelings" Wanda states.

"I don't believe that" Timmy opens up a a web cam chat. "Hey Tucker, can you cloak me so it looks like I left?"

"Sure..." Tucker shrugs doubtfully. "If you say so."

The girls chat unaware, not knowing they have a boy spying...

**Sam Manson**- Well, now that the boys are gone... I need to ask you all something. (Timmy snickered at this, privately)

**Smart Blond**- What?

**Sam Manson**- Are you all free tomorrow night? Because my mom is forcing me to have a sleepover, and I have to invite somebody.. She thinks having guys for friends is unnatural.

**Daniphantom**- 'K with me. No parents, unless you count Danny, and he won't really care...

**PrincessFunk**- Okay with me..

**Sam Manson**- Cindy?

**Smart Blond**- I had a date with Jimmy, but he broke it. Told me some bull story about some science convention... So I'm willing to dish and eat popcorn...

**Sam Manson**- Cool. Betcha my mom will have a heart attack...

Timmy sat back in shock. What to do now...

"Well?" Danny practically yelled. "What are they saying?"

Timmy sighs. "Nothing interesting..Just some dumb sleepover.."

"Hmm..." Jimmy ponders this. "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah." Timmy smirks. "Cindy's super mad that you broke the date you had with her"

"Oh, man.." Danny frowns. "That's pretty bad, Jimmy."

"What about Libby?" Sheen says as he stages a mock Ultra Lord vs. Robo Fiend with his action figures on his desk.

"Yeah, you'd think she'd have an opinion about that.." Carl sniffs.

"Hey, where'd you two come from?" Timmy questions.

"Well, it all started when my mom and dad met way a long time ago..." begins Carl.

"Wrong story,Carl" Sheen complains. "We were all bored and stuff, because it's Friday night and we are lonely losers with no dates"

"Oookay.." Tucker raises an eyebrow at this. "Yeah, whatever"

"So what are we going to do?" Danny thinks aloud. "Do we just hang around and do nothing like we usually do all summer?"

"Or do we crash the slumber party, therein finding out more about what girls really say when they think we aren't around?" interrupts Jimmy.

"But that's an invasion of privacy" points out Timmy.

"Aw, you're only saying that because you don't have someone to spy on." Tucker says grumpily.

"Neither do you" responds Timmy spitefully.

"Break it up, you two" says Jimmy soothingly. "We're going to do it anyway, despite what you may feel" He breaks off here and stops. "We _are_ doing it, right?"

"Yeah" mumble Danny, Sheen and Timmy in response. Not to Jimmy's surprise at all, Carl and Tucker bow out.

"I dunno.. It's kinda wrong to me" Carl says softly. "I don't know, it feels.._wrong_."

"I wanna do it, don't get me wrong, but I don't really have a reason to do something like that." Tucker responds bleakly."Plus, if I get caught doing that, Sam will kill me."

"Whatever." Timmy rolls his eyes.

The next day comes far too soon to the boys. Pretty soon, it's afternoon and bright and cheerful in RetroAmity Dale. But for Jimmy, Sheen, Danny and Timmy, all is not well.

"You got the stuff ?" says Danny quietly.

"Duh!" Jimmy sighs "Boy **genius**? It's practically obvious!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Danny backs up and puts his palms up.

"So, what's the plan, anyway?" hisses Timmy.

"Have you forgotten already?" Sheen whines. "Even my memory isn't that terrible.

"Shut up, Sheen" Danny says icily. "Let's just go over this again, for Timmy's sake, if not our own .If not, we won't know what we have to bring later. " He unzips the black tote bag lying on the floor by their feet.

"Flashlights?" Jimmy fingers a silver LED flashlight. "Aren't we going to leave the light from the room to be okay?

"Whatever, it's good to be secure" Sheen tosses the flashlight into the floor so hard that it leaves a hole.

"Um, did anyone bring the toilet paper" Timmy fiddles with the strap on the bag.

"Timmy, this isn't a TP raid." Jimmy absently states.

"What's the fun in that if we're **only** stealing enemy secrets?" Timmy rolls his eyes. "Man, girls made you guys goofy"

"Have not!" defend Jimmy, Danny and Sheen.

"Have too!" Timmy sticks out his tongue.

"Hmmm.." Danny paws through the bag. "Jimmy, didn't I tell you to bring the mind-reader thingy you have?"

"No" Jimmy coughs. "You didn't."

"Timmy, didn't I tell you to bring your brain?"

"Huh?" Timmy looks up. "You didn't tell me to bring any..."

Jimmy bursts out laughing. "That was a total setup! Genius!"

"Huh? I don't get it." Sheen scratches his head.

"You wouldn't" Danny grins.

" Do we have to go back?" moans Jimmy "..I mean it's only one little mind reading tool..."

"But that one little thing can mean understanding the female psyche" Sheen says in a Zen like tone.

"Huh?" Timmy scratches his head.

"Uh..." Jimmy shrugs. "Let's just move on, okay? I'll get the mind reader thingy, as you call it, when I go home to change into my "spy gear".

"It's not spy gear" Sheen unhelpfully points out. "It's just black clothing"

"Call it what you think" Timmy rolls his eyes. "Sheen, pick up the flashlight." He picks up the duffel and hands it to Danny.

"Better not lose that" Jimmy warns. "Or we're probably going to have to hurt you."

"Men, congregate in this space at 5 o' clock" Danny mock salutes them as he shifts the bag to his other arm.

"I can't believe I lost it!" Danny yanks at his hair nervously. "They are going to kill me."

Jazz appears in the doorway. "Danny, what's wrong? You're yanking out your hair." She gives a wry look at the black hair strands in his clenched hand.

"None of your business" gripes Danny. He continues to fish under his bed.

"Danny." Jazz sighs and shakes her head. "Is this one of the three G's?"

"Huh?" Danny pokes his head back out.

She holds up three fingers and counts them down. "It's either Girls, Grades or Ghosts. Obviously the second one doesn't apply because it's the first day of July..."

"A little of the first one" he mutters in reply.

"Sam?"

"No.. Just everything.." he responds.

"Just tell me what you're looking for, I won't press any longer" Jazz folds her arms.

"A black gym bag holding secret boy stuff" Danny says shortly.

"You mean this?" Jazz whips out a bag that was leaning against her thighs. She dangles the bag in front of him.

"Jazz, I told you not to go in my room!" he complains loudly. " I thought we had an agreement of privacy !"

"I didn't." She sends the bag flying in his direction. "It was lying on the kitchen table, just waiting for someone to go through it.

"You didn't." Danny gives her a steely look as the bag goes into his hands.

"No." Jazz lies. "But you should be more careful. We don't want you to have our parents finding all your ghost gear."

"They won't"

Jazz shrugs and walks off to her room, thinking to herself if she did the right thing. Looking in Danny's bag, she found the crudely drawn plans. "If I told the girls what was coming", she mulled. "Danny would hate me"

Jimmy heads to the rendezvous point, his mind reader in hand. "They better not be late".

Sheen walks over to Jimmy with an angry face. "I just talked to Libby, to ask her for a date"

"What'd you do that for?" Jimmy rolls his eyes. "You know the real answer"

"I dunno, I just wanted to see if Timmy was right."Sheen swallows. "She said she had to stay home and floss her monkey. I didn't even know she **had** a monkey! Why doesn't she let it go free to join the Atomic Monkeys Special Forces Squad"

"Huh?"Jimmy squints up into the darkening sky. "When a girl tells you that she has to floss her monkey,that usually means that she doesn't want to go out with you. What is the Atomic Monkeys.. whatever"

Timmy waddles out the door with a pile of toilet paper, about 3 rolls, balanced on his arms. There are two rolls, one green, one pink that wink at Timmy.

"Timmy, where are you taking the toilet paper?" asks his mom.

"Um, I'm going to...donate it to the... toilet paper .. for the needy" hedges Timmy.

"Good to see you doing good works." Mrs. Turner nods.

Timmy hobbles out the door, as he heads to the park.

"Timmy, why are you bring toilet paper?" Wanda wonders as Timmy continues his way to the park.

"Like Jimmy says, it's good to be prepared." Timmy wrinkles his brow. " I don't see Danny"

"That's never a good sign" comments Cosmo.

"Timmy, why did you bring the TP?" Sheen scratches his head. "I thought-"

"Never mind" Jimmy toys with the mind reader. "Danny's coming"

The familiar silhouette of Danny Phantom appears in the sky. Danny lands next to them and brushes some sweat off his face. "Sorry I'm late."

"You just can't be punctual, can you" Jimmy reaches out for the gym bag. He unzips it and tosses the reader in. Timmy also tosses in the TP.

"Ow!" shrieks Cosmo. "My face! My beautiful face!"

"So you brought them?" Danny says calmly.

"Duh!" Timmy rolls his eyes.

"Ok, I'm just going to go in ghost form. You guys want a lift?" Danny beckons.

"No." they all say in unison.

"Why? Because we'll rather walk" explains Jimmy.

"Fine. But when we get there, I'm changing back" Danny remarks impatiently.

After a few moments of walking in silence, they get to Sam's large house, where they just happen to catch Dani and Cindy walking into the house.

Danny dives into his favorite place in the bushes. "Are they in yet?"

"Why do you think we're in the bushes!" Sheen loud-whispers.

"Oh."

The girls settle into the house, in a place ample for spying.

"Guys, I'm really glad you gave up your Saturday to be here and make my mother happy" Sam grins half-heartedly. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see her mother creep off.

"Eh, I've got nothing else to do." Dani lounges back and takes a sip of Purple Flurp. "Not to make you think I'm ungrateful" she says hastily.

"Same here" agrees Cindy.

"This is boring!" moans Timmy.

"If it's so boring, get lost!" Sheen nudges him.

"I didn't say I was going to do that" Timmy grouses.

"Then shut up!"

"Hope you don't mind pizza" Sam dials the number. "But that's the only thing I can think that can agree with all of us."

"Yeah, I'm your BFF" Libby says to Cindy, "But I'm not eating meat."

"Good then." Sam orders the pizzas.

"Hold up." Danielle clamps her hand over her mouth. "Um.. Sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but...My ghost sense just went off."

Duh Duh DUH! Does Dani know they're there? Will Timmy give them away? Will Jazz spill the beans? Why am I asking all these questions? Don't forget to tell me what days are good to update. I want everyone to be happy :)


	6. The Fury of Sam

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Notes: I will now only be updating on weekends, around the 15th or so of every month. Should I update once a month or twice...PS- If you've read all three stories to this point.. you've read over 120 pages... Wow.This chapter is early because many of you wanted to see how this sleepover thing went down. This was fun to write, I'll admit.

"You see anything?" Libby replies to Dani.

"No.. It could be just a random floating ghost." Dani furrows her brow. "Nothing to worry about..."

Out in the bushes, the boys visibly relax. "Glad that's over with." Danny deflates.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Sam asks somewhat awkwardly. "I've never really done this before, as you can tell.

"Um.. How about Truth or Dare?" Cindy suggests.

"Nah. Can we watch a movie or something?" Libby offers. "I hate playing this kinda stuff."

"Then what do we do" Dani wonders.

"Talk about boys" Cindy says confidently.

"Ugh, no!" Danielle sighs. "Not my thing. Can I check my e-mail?"

Sheen pokes Timmy with his elbow. "Stay awake!"

"Not really." deadpans Timmy with an eye roll. He flops over into a rose bush behind him and jumps up, screaming. "Who put a rosebush there!"

"Fine, how about Samurai Warrior II or III" Sam shuffles through the DVD rack. "We can chat about that later, after the pizza comes."

"Finally, something to watch" Jimmy complains. "Man, I'm so glad that I was born a guy. Girls are so boring."

The movie starts, and the guys start to nod off as the pizza comes, and the movie progresses. Timmy is the first to close his eyes. He's starting to wish that he hadn't agreed to this little trip. Why had he agreed to this, anyway? He had nothing to watch for, anyway...

Jimmy was starting to have second thoughts as well. Cindy looked like her mind was elsewhere... Some place far away. Were they on him and the date he had broken because he had had a convention?. Was it his fault that it had been canceled? Man, she was going to have a conniption if she saw him out here, stalking her like this. It took him a few more moments before he realized that his thoughts were being heard aloud using the mind reader, by Danny,Timmy and Sheen, who were laughing uproariously. "Hey!" he protests and snatches it away.

"That was really funny." Sheen hacks out between fits of laughter.

"How about we actually use it for the purpose we brought it for, hmm?" Danny takes it back and aims it at Sam.

"Okay" Sam thinks. "What now? Uugh, I could kill my mom for making me do this."

"Well, it's obvious that Sam's mind is not on you." Timmy says smugly. "Can we all go home now?"

"No, we should stay" Danny grabs Timmy by the shirt collar, stopping him from the trot . "Have Cosmo poof us up some candy, or something.

"How about a flying hot dog!" yells Cosmo. Within seconds, a flying hot dog (much like the one they used when they tortured Jorgan) appears. "Awesome!" Sheen hops on and so does Cosmo.

"Woohoo!"Cosmo waves his arms.

The hot dog does a flip and Sheen cheers " HOOYEAH"

Libby dives to the window, nose pressed to the glass. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Cindy replies, diving to her best friend's side.

"Sheen, and that green, haired guy..." begins Libby.

"You mean Cosmo?" Dani joins the duo at the large window and sits on a fluffy pink pillow.

"Yeah.. I thought I saw him floating on a hot dog with Sheen" Libby finishes. "Yeah, **sounds ** crazy, I know, but it looked so real.."

"You're probably just hungry" Sam raises her eyebrows. "Popcorn?"

Libby takes a handful . "That was weird though.."

Danny hears this, and barks an order at Sheen and Cosmo "Better get off, Sheen-ster, your girlfriend thinks she saw you."

"Fine" Sheen jumps off the hot dog without looking, and straight into the rose bushes that Timmy had previously hurt himself on.

"You never learn, do you?" Jimmy strolls quickly over and helps Sheen up. "Really, a hot dog?"

"Anyway.." continues Dani "How do Cosmo and Wanda work, anyway?"

The girls all look at each other. "Um.. I don't really know.." Sam chews her lip absently. "I don't think anyone but Timmy knows"

"You know, it could be possible that they were really out there." Cindy vocalizes. "I wouldn't put it past Sheen to ride a hot dog with a reality bending computer program at .." She steals a glance at the clock. "8:35 at night"

"Huh." Libby swallows hard. "Why a hot dog, though?"

"They're still talking about that?" Sheen puts in "I must be more fascinating than I ever thought."

Jimmy rolls his eyes. "Sure,Sheen."

"I wonder why the boys aren't together today? (If that really was Sheen)" Sam states. "Why wouldn't they be out painting the town red?"

"Because." Danielle picks under her nail as she stares at the ceiling, a bored expression playing on her lips. "They're losers without dates. And you know why they don't have dates?"

"Because they're losers?" Libby declares blandly.

"They better not have dates" Cindy says menacingly. "Or else I'll kill Jimmy"

"Why would he be?" Sam debates. "Jimmy likes you a lot."

"To see if you're really meant to be" Libby unhelpfully adds. "Could be."

"He isn't." soothes Dani softly. "Jimmy had a convention, or else he'd be with you."

Jimmy feels a tugging at his wrist. His watch is missing. He looks at Danny and Sheen. "Okay, guys, joke's over."

"What?" Danny glares at him. "Why would I take your watch?"

"Not me, amigo." Sheen gives him a rueful look

"Timmy?" Jimmy does a quick 180 to see Timmy whispering into his watch.

"Nothing, dude" He hands him the watch. "Sorry, I should have asked." When Jimmy is turned around, he cackles under his breath quietly.

"Speaking of boys, Libby..how are things with Sheen?" Dani questions quickly to get everyone's minds off everything

"I dunno,We're fine, I guess.." Libby fiddles with her bracelet. "...I don't really know."

"Why wouldn't you know?" probes Danielle. She's starting to feel like this is more of a downer than expected.

"Because." Libby says defiantly. " I really don't know. Sheen has his Ultra Lord obsession..."

"You think Jimmy misses me?" Cindy blubbers slightly. "I'm not usually like this, but..."

"Cindy, look, I'll prove it to you." Sam calls up Jimmy's wrist phone.

Danny shoves Jimmy's wrist down. "They better not hear that, or you'll expose us all." Jimmy nods in agreement and pushes a button to let it go to the voice mail..

Sam presses the phone to her ear.

It rings a few times, and then it recites this message, with Timmy imitating Jimmy's voice almost perfectly. "Hi, you've reached Jimmy Neutron, I can't talk to you right now because I'm on a date with Betty Q. Leave a message if you want."

Sam's mouth drops open. "Jimmy, you!" Her eyes show clear rage as she yells into the phone. "JERK!" She grips the phone so tightly that her knuckles turn white as the black phone shatters into pieces all over the carpeting .

"What?" Cindy asks anxiously. "What?"

" Just listen." Dani reaches for the cell phone lying in her bag "I think it's bad, if it causes Samantha dear to break the phone."

Cindy listens to it, and she starts to sniffle, on the brink of crying.

Jimmy gives Timmy a leery look. "What did you do, you sadistic little.."

"Just a joke" Timmy winces out.

Jimmy jumps on him and starts pounding his body, his face and . "If you're responsible for this..."

Danny and Sheen pry the two apart. "Look, she'll know it's a joke." Sheen coughs "I hope"

"Yeah... But if she doesn't talk to me, you're dead." Jimmy gives Timmy a furious gaze.

Timmy touches his now tender face. "Got it. Though I feel like I'm already dead."

Dani rolls her eyes. "It's obvious that Timmy faked Jimmy's voice as a joke.

"You think?" Cindy looks up at her with red-rimmed eyes.

"Maybe." Libby says. "You know, that was probably (if not made by Timmy) to make Jimmy feel better that he has nothing to do but listen to a bunches of boring scientists yammer on about Nuclear Physics, or something."

"Maybe" Cindy blinks. "Sam, you're awfully quiet. Has this ever happened to you?"

"N-Sorta." Sam begins. "I dunno, sometimes I question Danny's truthfulness in saying I was his first pick. He has had relationships with other girls, like Valerie, and I have to wonder.. Am I a rebound girlfriend?"

"What about Gregor" mocks Danny under his breath angrily.

"Who?" Sheen asks.

Danny tells the story in a quick rush. "Now shush, I wanna hear this!"

"Man, girl..." Libby looks down in respect. "Sam.."

Dani rolls her eyes and pretends to put her finger down her throat. "Yeah, Sam I feel for you, but .. I can't really relate to you." She shrugs. "Sorry."

"Oh really?" Cindy focus on Dani with a probing stare. "You have to like somebody... You're at that age, where every guy looks cute. I should know, I had a crush on Nick Dean" She shudders after she says Nick's name.

"Don't talk to me like that" Danielle mocks and throws a pillow at her "You're the same age that I am."

"But we're much wiser" Libby smirks as she folds herself into a Zen position.

"Not by much" Sam says wryly. "And I should know,** I'm **the oldest."

"Anyway, back on the subject.." Cindy grabs Sam's maid's feather duster. "If she won't tell.. We'll have to try the best torture method known to man.. and monkeys..." She grins sinisterly.

"Oh no." Dani panics. "No way." She backs up, but instead hits the wall,with nowhere to go.

"Oh Yeah." Libby snatches the duster away and tickles Dani on the feet. "Ha, how do you like.. That!"

"Okay.." Dani keeps pausing for giggles. "..I ..think...I... might... have... forgiven ... Timmy..."

"Oh, dude" Sheen lets out a chuckle. "She's forgiven you."

"That's good." Danny gives a stern look at Jimmy. "Follow her good example, and forgive him."

"No." Jimmy says that one word and gives him a look like a person who sucked a lemon.

"Ah.. girls, she speaks." Cindy smiles. "Now allow me to translate"

"No, allow me" Sam deadpans. "Cindy thinks,that by saying you forgive him a whole 2 days after he made you sad, that means that you like him, even a little.."

"I don't think that" Libby defends Danielle.

"Mmmhh.." Dani blinks "It..could be.."

Danny's eyes pop out of his head. "Whoah...Timmy, did you hear that?." He turns to his left. "Timmy?"

But he's talking to nobody, because Timmy is passed out on the green ground, presumably from shock.

"Okay, Jimmy? I know you're really mad at Timmy right now, but we have to revive him." Danny instructs.

"Fine, you know, I'm not really that mad at him, you know?" Jimmy reaches back his hand and slaps him.

"You know, you could have asked Cosmo or me to poof up a revival thing." Wanda states. "You didn't have to hurt him"

"Yeah, I know, but it wouldn't have been any fun." Jimmy grins widely.

"Dude, my face is killing me!" Timmy wipes moisture out of his eyes. "What happened.."

"I'll tell you later.." Sheen props him up against the rose bush.

"YEOW!" Timmy jumps up ten feet in the air.

"Oops. Well at least he is back to normal." Danny stifles a chuckle.

"Did you really mean that?" asks Cindy to Dani.

"Probably not" Dani replies cheerily. "I'll say anything to keep myself from being tickled. You guys are never going to let me live this down, huh?"

"Nope." Cindy remarks.

"Probably not" Sam sighs. "I'll let it slide,but these two won't" She jerks a thumb in the direction of Libby and Cindy. Cindy is tearing up again. Libby is trying to soothe her. "If they can tear themselves away from the drama that their lives are"

About half an hour later, there is a thump outside. "Oops" Sheen whispers. "I probably shouldn't be rattling these cans."

"Sheen, you idiot." growls Danny furiously.

"Did you hear something?" Libby whispers to Sam under her breath.

"Yeah, something outside. That can't be a coincidence." Sam opens the window with a grunt and looks straight down. There, in the bushes outside, she sees Danny, Sheen , Jimmy and a bleary and groggy eyed Timmy. "...You little!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" The boys plead. "We're so sorry!"

"Not sorry enough." Sam growls and summons Cindy, Dani and Libby to her side.

"Well, now you know that Jimmy isn't cheating on you" Libby raises her eyebrows and rolls her eyes.

"Some consolation. Now he's a weirdo who spies on me, like he doesn't trust me or something." Cindy gives her a reluctant smirk.

"On 3, ladies, we throw these rocks at the retreating boys" Dani battle-cries. "1...2..."

"Hey, isn't it a weird coincidence that Sam has rocks sitting on her window?" ponders Sheen."I mean, that's kinda weird.."

"3" finishes Sam with a malicious smile on her face.

"Not really" shrieks Jimmy in terror. "Run for your lives!"

"Not on my watch" Dani fires a tiny ecto-blast at Danny's retreating butt. "That's for making me sound like a crazy person in front of my friends by making my ghost sense go off!"

"Okay, that was a bust" gasps Jimmy when the boys are safely out of the way. Danny is still fanning himself from the heat that scorched his butt.

"Ya think?" Danny looks at him warily. "That boy genius title... That's a self-appointed title, right? Because, for a genius, you're pretty stupid sometimes."

"Yeah, you're really one to talk" Jimmy defends, an angry look in his eyes. "Your GPA is lower than Sheen's IQ"

"Hey!" Sheen protests.

"Jimmy, dude, you got one craaazzy girlfriend." Timmy massages his tender face. "And she's got uncanny aim too."

"Yeah." Jimmy absently replies.

"Hey, Danny..." Sheen asks in a hyperactive way. "Some thing's totally wrong with you, you're like not happy and stuff."

"Just something Sam said.." Danny scratches his neck. "Bothered me"

"Go home, dude" Timmy points in the direction of Danny's house. "You need some serious sleep"

"Or a psychologist" Jimmy adds under his breath.

Read and review; and remember, the updates from now on are around the 15th, on the weekends. I just put this one up because some of you lovely reviewers wanted to see this scene.


	7. Party at Vortex's

Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Sorry.

Author's Notes: For once, Friday the 13th isn't unlucky because you're getting a new chapter!!This chapter was hard for me to write because I'm not good at writing romance, I'm more partial to writing action scenes. So if you think this one stinks.. you know why.

"Remind me why we're here?" Timmy floats on a pink pool floaty in the middle of Cindy's pool. "I mean, seriously."

"Because it's the 4th of July, it's hot and we're in a pool" Danny replies from a pool chair on the side.

"Huh?" Sheen appears from the bottom of the pool. "I'm not following this, exactly."

"How much lung capacity do you **have **?" Libby asks with a half disgusted look blooming on her face.

"A lot, sweet cheeks" Sheen grabs her and tries to pull her in the water with success. With a huge splash, she falls in, right next to him.

"Ugh." Sam rolls her eyes over the top of her black sunglasses. "It's way too bright."

"How can you tell!" fires back Tucker "You're all covered up!"

"Timmy, we're here because these forgiving girls have decided to spare our lives." Jimmy hisses. "Don't question it. That and the fact that it is **really** hot, and they don't want to see us suffer. I think anyway."

"Of course he will ask stupid questions" Dani floats by, leaning on a green pool noodle that matches her swimsuit top. "It's because it's Timmy, and he _always_ asks stupid questions"

"I resent that" Timmy stands up on the floating lounge chair, about to make a statement. "You shouldn't..." The chair, without even weight distribution topples over and dunks him into the blue water.

Everyone bursts into laughter.

"It's not that funny" whines Timmy.

"Actually, it is" Tucker snickers.

"It's even more funny because you lost your shorts " guffaws Danny. "You _might_ want to get those before you moon the neighbors"

"Thanks!" Timmy shrieks and grabs his shorts. "That was humiliating to no end"

"Aw, sweetie" Wanda poofs him out of the water. "You're okay, right?"

"Wanda, don't baby him" Cosmo says. "Hey, Timmy, you need a towel?"

"Yeah" chatters Timmy. "That would be appreciated."

"I got fruit smoothies!" Cindy hollers .

"I'm done" Timmy tosses the towel on the floor causing Cindy to slip and toss the smoothies on Jimmy's head, coating his ice cream shaped hairdo with pink smoothies.

"Okay, that is really funny" chuckles Danny.

"Timmy!" Jimmy tackles him out of nowhere. "Don't think for a moment that I've forgiven you for trying to screw up my life!"

"You're only saying that because it didn't happen to you" Cindy scowls. "You know what, I'm going to forget the smoothies." She trots over to the garden hose and blasts Jimmy in the face.

"What's that for?" Jimmy sniffs. "You got water up my nose!"

"Sorry!" Cindy turns faintly pink. "It's just instinct." She aims the hose at his hair , causing it to flop over and go in his face. "Better?"

"Much"

"Chill, man!" Carl says, as he lounges on a chair.

"Good idea" Libby dunks under water.. "Why bother making a big deal of this?"

Dani hops out of the water and points at it. "Anyone else see the yellow in the water?" Everyone jumps out all at once,and Libby gags "Kidding!"

While all of this is happening, Our focus is changed for a moment to Jimmy's lab, only about 30 feet away, in the basement, the 6 mysterious packets stir. Jimmy had not appropriately checked the lab before he teared out of there like his tail was on fire. The packets shake a little bit, so slight that it's hard to see.

"Are we setting off fireworks?" Tucker asks. "Because this would be a really good time to use that science mind to have fun."

"Nah." Jimmy shrugs. "I would have made my own fireworks, but we're closer to the Retro stadium so we can just watch theirs."

"I still wish we could have gone to the amusement park"Dani says. "They have water slides"

"Isn't this more fun, though?" Cindy says.

"Better than the disaster sleepover we had last night" Sam cuts in ruefully.

"That was actually pretty fun" Danny sneaks over to Sam's left side. "I mean, who doesn't enjoy getting rocks thrown at them from their girlfriend?"

"Apparently, you don't" Sam tries to slug him, but misses. Danny grabs her from behind and tosses her into the pool.

"Blub" Sam sinks to the bottom.

"Nice, Danny" Tucker stares down. "Toss the girl wearing the batman cloak in the pool. You're really smart"

Sam rises to the top of the pool with a bubble. "I heard that, Tucker. And it's not a batman cloak, it's a sun-protector coat. Because I don't wanna get a tan."

"Who doesn't wanna get a tan?" questions Sheen as he sits on Cindy's parent's metal grill, which is hot from the blazing late afternoon heat. "I mean, it's like.. ouch.. like...ick.. burning out your poor skin cells."

"Pretty much" Jimmy shrugs. "That's why you're supposed to wear sunscreen."

"Like that time you covered the whole town in sunscreen to get snow? Carl picks at a fingernail.

"I'd rather forget that, if you don't mind" Jimmy says harshly.

"Cosmo,Wanda.. I feel funny" Timmy's face contorts into a slight frown. "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"Timmy..." Wanda pats his back. "What's wrong?"

"Everyone seems to be having fun but me." Timmy flops on the lounge chair that he moved to from the pool. He shifts his gaze to everyone splashing in the pool. "There's this gut feeling in me that says that something is going wrong"

"Timmy, you're not a prophet" Cosmo lifts him up and tosses him into the pool. "Relax and have fun." However, Timmy only falls in halfway , his face going in, while his lower body remains dry.

"Phhhh" Timmy spits out a ton of water out of his mouth like a leaky faucet. "Ew."

"I'll say" Libby glares at him. "Try being on the receiving end of it!"She yanks him in all the way and discards him in the direction of the pool ladder

"Sorry Libby" Timmy scrambles out of the water., kicking Jimmy in the face.

"Nice, Timmy" Jimmy blinks a few times. "You're just one big screw up today, aren't you."

"Go talk to him" Cindy prods Danielle over in Timmy's direction. He's soaking wet and not exactly looking like he wants to talk now.

"No." Dani gives Cindy a leery look. "Are you trying to **set us up**?"

"No, it's just that you need to talk to him." Cindy folds her arms. "We've all made peace, except you and him"

"Right" Dani gives her an eye roll. "I have nothing to say to him. What do you expect me to do, confess my undying affection for him? I'm not Sam, you know. I _don't_ pine after a clueless boy."

"Just say hi to him!" Cindy shoves her in Timmy's direction .Dani isn't prepared for this, and her flip flops slip on the slick pool deck. Timmy sees Dani skidding over to him, her face showing the face of a truly freaked out person. He gets up and holds his hands out to try to slow her speed before she gets hurt, or more importantly, hurt him.

"**Dani! No!! DON'T!!!**" His eyes bulge to the size of dinner plates as she gets closer. She collides into him and inevitably ends up falling right on top of him. Timmy is flat on his back and looking very freaked out as she stares down at him, eye to eye.

She smiles awkwardly at him after a few weird moments. "Um...Hi?!" She scrambles up and darts away like a squirrel, eyes bulging. "Cindy!!!"

"What?" Cindy asks innocently.

"Never mind" Dani blows out a breath of air. "You're so on my hit list, Vortex."

"Am I, really?"Cindy blinks at her. "Take a look-see at this." She crooks a finger at her, and brings Goddard over. "Goddard, rewind to 5 minutes ago." Goddard whirs and shows Dani falling on Timmy. "See, it obviously wasn't so bad" Cindy points to the frozen image on the screen. "You were smiling"

"Only to keep myself from **throwing up** on him!" Dani insists as she fiddles with her bathing suit strap.

"Ugh, whatever"Cindy walks off. "Your mind, your beliefs.."

The packets in the chemical hood are stirring again, and they tip over.

Later on, it's just about fireworks time, and the bright colors explode into the sky. The sun is starting to set, and the darkness is starting.

"This is nice, eh?" Danny says to Sam. They're leaning against a pool floaty and sitting on the ground. When she doesn't respond, he asks again. "Hello? Sam?" He taps her head. "Any activity in that brain?"

"...Loud" Sam replies, her eyes flickering to the light show going on overhead. "It's kinda loud, don't you think?"

"I think..." He pauses " You talk way too much" Danny smiles. He reaches over and kisses her directly on the lips. Sam's eyes bulge, then relax into it. When they break apart, She touches her mouth absently.

"You're a strange person, Danny." She reaches over and kisses him quickly. "And weirdly impulsive"

"That's sweet" Sheen leans over into what he thinks is Libby, but it's Carl. "**_Carl!_**" Sheen roars. He shoves Carl into the pool and sidles up to Libby, who was sitting to the right of Carl on the bench. "Hi." He waves.

"Sheen, is Carl hurt?" Libby peers over the side of the pool. "It seems like he's been down there an awfully long time"

"Nah, he's okay" Sheen waves a hand at the pool's center , where Carl is rising from the rippling blue water.

"Sheen, that was mean!" Carl screeches as he coughs out water. "Can you stop thinking about Libby for a single second and think about friendship?"

"Mm," Libby thinks for a few moments, then shoves Carl back into the pool with her foot in one smooth move. "And now it's made even more worse"She wraps her arm around Sheen, leans into him and grabs his right hand. She smiles contentedly and returns her gaze to the sky. Sheen returns her smile, a bit surprised.

"They're funny, aren't they" Cindy says to Jimmy as she taps her chin in thought. "You'd think they don't even like each other, the way they act in public"

"As opposed to what?" Jimmy replies, his gaze casting on Carl floating on his back in the pool staring at the fireworks.

"You and me" Cindy whispers faintly.

"What was that?" Jimmy cranes his neck so his face is in line with Cindy's. "I think you said something"

"You and Me." Cindy half-screams in his ear. "As opposed to you and.."

"Sh." Jimmy smiles "I heard you just fine." In a random brain impulse he kisses her. "See?" He whispers back.

"Okay, this is like a lame movie" Danielle points out. "Boy plus girl plus fireworks means scene from a lame movie"

"Yeah, this is really stupid."Timmy leans back on his palms and stares at the sky. "I like the fireworks.. though. The real ones, anyway"

"Yeah,. It's like the fireworks going on around us" Dani motions at the couples kissing. "In more ways than one."

Timmy rolls his eyes. "Cosmo, Wanda.. can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Timmy, what do you want?" Cosmo poofs in front of him.

"Can you get me a bucket of fizzy soda.. Like a big one?" Timmy demands. "This party is so boring"

"Make that two" Dani gives Wanda a small smile. "Please."

"I like her now!" Wanda declares. "She at least says please, **Timmy**."

"Sorry!" Timmy guzzles the orange 'juice'

"So what does that mean?" Dani turns her attention to Wanda. " That you like her now.. What, you hated me before?"

"Dani, no.." Wanda grips her wand until her knuckles turn white. "That's not what I meant at all.."

"She means that she might not have trusted you before because you were evil back in September, but she likes you now that she's gotten to know you" Cosmo loudly declares. Wanda looks like she sucked a lemon. She angrily poofs up a boxing glove and punches Cosmo with it with a clanging sound as it connects with his arm.

"Wait!" She flies over and hugs Cosmo. "He was actually right!"

Dani nods skeptically and reaches into her bag a few feet away. She snatches a pad of paper and a pen and scrawls a quick note. "July 4th. Cosmo was actually right about something. Shocker of the week. News at 11" She says aloud.

Timmy rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I should have brought my paddle ball" He sucks down some of the Orange Fizzy Juice. Immediately he starts burping loudly followed by similar burps by Dani. Though hers are much softer.

"Amateur" Timmy smirks. "I can do a lot better than that"

"Bring it" Dani gives him an authentic smile. "I dare you."

The packets that have been tipped over start to fizz, and are on the verge of exploding...

"Do you hear that?" Jimmy raises an eyebrow and springs up.

"What, Timmy and Dani's burping contest?" Danny says dryly. "That's been going on for a few hours, where have you been?"

"Under a rock. A dark and creepy rock" Jimmy screws up his face as he thinks. "**Now **does anyone else hear that?"

"What, that exploding" Timmy burps loudly. "Sound?"

"That's the fireworks, idiot" Danny grouses.

"No..It's something much softer than that.." Jimmy gets up and stares towards his lab . "Oh no.." He starts off towards his lab in a jog. "I couldn't possibly have...No way..." he mutters to himself as he speeds up his pace.

"What?" Timmy sits up from his reclined lounge chair. "Are we fools going to rush in?"He stands up and runs after Jimmy with a shrug.

"Heck yeah!"Cindy follows, with Libby at her heels.

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't" Libby yells.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sheen asks as he runs along with Carl. "Because as usual, I don't"

"No. But when Jimmy starts screaming like that, that usually means there's a problem." Carl pants tiredly. "A really big, catastrophic world destruction like problem"

"Shouldn't you be going with them to investigate?" Sam thinks aloud to Dani. "I mean.. you are a Phantom.."

"No." Dani yawns and stretches, then closes her eyes halfway. "They can handle it. If anything, I'd be a hinderer, not a helper in this case"

"If you say so" Sam replies shortly. "But I still think your duty is to go with them"

But Dani doesn't get a chance to respond. She's shocked silent by whats unfolding in front of her.

The N-Men packets and the mysterious packet expand and get larger, then explode in a burst of color, rising above the lab in a rainbow plume, blasting Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, Libby, Sheen, Carl and Cindy , who had just gotten to the lab, a good ten feet away. From his place on the neat grassy ground, Timmy glances straight up.

"Oh crud. Hope you have insurance, Jimmy"

Pieces of the clubhouse/lab go flying, narrowly missing some people. A large chunk of the roof goes soaring towards Cindy's head; She's frozen in place. Jimmy comes out of almost nowhere and tackles her out of the way.

"I think maybe something went wrong" Jimmy coughs out weakly. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

"What was your first clue?" Cindy wonders before they all go unconscious.

Well, it's a cliff hanger. Sort of. Read and review I only got 4 for the last time.. So please try to review. I'm sorry this one is so short, but there's only so much you can write about an exploding n-men packet.


	8. Explosive Results

Disclaimer: I do not won these characters, nor will I ever. Unless I by some weird chance come into a large sum of money.. Hey, I found a nickel!

Author's Notes: You might notice that there's another Jazz and Danny sibling 'moment' here. I like writing these, because Jazz (as busy as she is) would listen to Danny, even though he doesn't want to talk. Thanks to Kimberly, for letting me borrow her name as the little girl in terror :)

Jimmy blinks and opens his eyes. He squints at the clock; the numbers blinking cheerily the lateness of the hour. "Ugh. What happened?" Suddenly, a montage of images flood his brain. Kissing Cindy, Running to the lab, The multicolored burst of color, Everything going black, Danny throwing up in a bush. He smiles at that, but flops back.

Danny Fenton woke up for the first time, before 10 o'clock. Much to Jazz's surprise,of course "Danny?" She interrupts herself with a yawn. "Why are you up so early?"

"Because Jimmy blew up his lab, and I have to go and rally the troops" Danny stretches and blinks.

"So how did the spying on the girls thing go?" Jazz smiles weakly. "I know it was a while ago, but.. I haven't spoken to you since then"

"How did...?" Danny gives her a leery look . "Jazz..."

"I'm sorry I invaded your privacy." Jazz mechanically recites, then gives Danny a steady gaze. "So what happened?"

"We got caught" Danny stares off . "And I think.."

"You think.. what?" Jazz lays a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Danny neatly twists out of her grip. "Why should I tell you?" He crosses his arms and glares at her hostilely.

"Because.." Jazz gapes. "It's something bad, huh?"

"Yeah" Danny gives her an unconvincing smile."But you know me, Jazz, I'm a tough one, I'll live"

"If you say so." Jazz purses her lips, a faint whisper of a smile on her lips. "But if by tough, you mean soft like a marshmallow, then I totally agree with you."

"Hey!" Danny shrieks, after taking a sneaky look at his watch. "I gotta go, okay, Jazz?Tell Mom and Dad I've gone to...Tucker's,or something." In his head, he's already plotting the way to find Dani and get there before Jimmy gets up.

"Okay"Jazz shakes her head at his exiting back. "Love troubles." She adds as she sees Danny Phantom zoom away moments later. She takes a sip from her tea "You can't run away from them forever, Little Bro."

Jimmy hauls himself up and gazes at himself tiredly in the mirror. "Man, I look dead." He changes his attention to his desk. "Huh?" On his desk, laid out neatly are some plans made for the inside of the new and improving lab. "Huh." Jimmy yawns again and sticks his head out the window. "Danny, why are you throwing rocks at my window?"

"Because I want to break a window" Danny rolls his eyes. "Get down here, we're already working" he demands.

"Working on.. What?" is the clever response.

"Your lab, stupid" Timmy snaps back in a nice way. "Because we're cool like that"

"Timmy?" Jimmy stares at him, with his eye twitching a little bit. "What's that on your face?"

"What? Where?" Timmy pants manically. "What!!"

"Ew." Danny winces. "That's pretty gross." Timmy's chin is red and looking like he has a really huge pimple on it.

Jimmy bites his lip and taps his chin. "It's a huge skin inflammation. I think it's pulsing, actually"

"Jimmy" Danny begins. "You're not exactly helping the situation here"

"Okay.. Um. don't panic.." Jimmy calls over Cindy. "Cindy! You got any concealer?"

"Right, Jimmy I have concealer hidden in my tool belt. You gotta be kidding me" Cindy scowls. "What a stereotype"

"Dani?" Jimmy queries carefully.

"No." Dani crisply replies. She digs into her dirt-stained pants and pulls out a 5 dollar bill. "Here" She slaps it into his hand. "Take this, and go very, very far away. Buy the stupid makeup if it'll make you feel better. But no amount of makeup will fix the face he's got."

"Thanks, Dani, you're a lifesaver" Jimmy thanks.

"Aren't I always?"She smiles and shrugs.

Danny races off to the drugstore in the blink of an eye, after declaring that it would be faster if he flew. "Plus" he added before he left "Does Timmy really want to be seen in public with that huge pulsing...thing?"

"'S marvelous"Timmy roll his eyes "I have this pulsing thing on my face and I have a lot to do today! Do you know how bad that's going to be for me?"

"Pretty bad, I'm sure. But what's the urgent thing you have to do?" Jimmy stares off into the light. But he's interrupts himself. "Danny's back"

Danny wheezes. "Got it" He throws his arms up. "You wouldn't believe the hassle I had to go through to get this"

"I can imagine" Jimmy responds blandly. He looks at the bottle in disgust. "How do you use this stuff, anyway?

"Oh here" Libby rolls her eyes. "You guys wouldn't survive a day in high school if you were girls"She dips her finger into it and rubs it into the bump in circles. "That looks about the right color, Danny"

"Right, whatever"Timmy brushes her off. "Does it look okay?" The makeup is dripping off his face into a puddle on the floor.

"No" Sheen bounces up. "It looks like something barfed on you"

"Forget it" Timmy rubs it off. "I think I have to do it myself."

"When you're done, you have to help us with this" Cindy says jokingly. "We're trying our hardest, but we need your he-man power" She scratches the bridge of her nose, getting a smudge of cement there.

"You know, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be" Carl says nasally. "It's just putting the walls up right where the old ones leave off."

"That's good." Jimmy murmurs as he studies the plans. "Why did you guys start building without asking me? How did you even get up this early?"

"I'm sorry about that" Danny begins "But we figured we can build this part and you can technology-gadget it up. And about the getting up early.. Huh. I don't really know.."

"Hmm." Jimmy taps the plans for a moment, and goes in the other direction muttering to himself.

Timmy trots over to Danny. "You think Jimmy's acting weird, or is that just me?"

"No, it's just you" Danny says pleasantly. "In all sincerity.. Yes, he is, but you can't really blame the guy, I mean his precious lab was blown sky high" He slaps a hand down. "And it was all his fault, really. How would you feel?"

"Pretty crummy" Timmy nods assent. "Yeah, you have a point" He prods at the blob on his chin. "Do you _really_ think it's going to go down?"

"No, I don't think it is." Danny studies it.

"Do you see something wrong here, Vicky?" The voice says, as he taps a large tv that shows the surveillance watching the busy young people .

"Not really, no" Vicky taps her chin. "Why, should I notice something?"

"Yes! The packets have already exploded" The villain pauses for a moment. "This makes things harder. But not impossible. Certainly not. They still don't seem to have figured out that they have them, or what that explosion contained. That's a plus"

"So what do I have to do?" Vicky cocks an eyebrow.

"Go tell Masters that it's time. And if he doesn't show, there will be consequences."

"Fine. But you're going to give me my claws, right?" Vicky jumps hopefully. "Right?"

"Maybe" To that, Vicky snarls.

"Go" He snaps his fingers and the villain vanishes.

"Almost there..." Libby strains. "This is so heavy! Jimmy, aren't you going to **help** us lift the roof onto the top?"

"What do you think I'm doing, having a tea party?" Jimmy strains to answer, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"Almost there!!"Cindy groans.

It's almost an inch from being on the top completely when Libby lets go and shrieks. "I can't see my hand!"

"And I can't feel my hands!" Sheen bursts out in agony. "Oh my stars"He falls onto his back. You can practically see the birds floating around his head.

"That was weird" Jimmy takes her hand and studies it. "Libby, how long did it last?"

"About 5 seconds" She suddenly jerks her hand back. "You were holding it too long." Libby explains.

Jimmy ponders for a moment. "Well, maybe it was another trick?"

"Jimmy, what aren't you telling us?" Danny says slowly, like talking to an impatient child. "I think you know somethings wrong"

"I'm not really sure myself" Jimmy swallows hard. "If I did, you'd be the first to know."

"Why don't I make this easy?" Timmy lifts up the two snails, one pink, one green. "I wish the roof was on the house securely." The roof lifts up and shifts over a half inch or so and plops down.

"Why did you make us go through all that trouble if you could just wish for it?"Jimmy exclaims in obvious annoyance .

"Because, it's **not** fair to make Cosmo and Wanda do all this work because **you** were careless." Timmy accuses.

Jimmy's face goes ashen. "You..."

Danny intervenes and lifts Timmy up with ease. "**Stop**. Didn't I already tell you not to make him mad? In my experience, it's never good to make people that are smarter than you mad." He dashes over to Cindy and plants her in parallel to Jimmy. "Here. Talk to him until he starts making some sense."

The pair just stare at each other blankly for a few moments.

"Hey Jimmy?" Cindy squints at him. "I never noticed that you had two different eye colors. It's kinda cool, like a Siberian husky or something."

"What?" Jimmy runs over to a window and pokes at his eye. "I guess it's a trick of the light.. Or something"

"Hey, it's not that noticeable" Cindy places a calming hand on his shoulder. She looks at it again. "Maybe it was a trick. I can't even tell anymore."

"Who are you!" Plasmius swivels his chair around. "Danielle? Have you come to pester me about something irrelevant?"

"No." Vicky narrows her eyes at him. "Do you remember when Beautiful Gorgeous came here to ask for your assistance in an assault that never came to be?"

"Who?" Vlad frowns angrily. "Danielle?"

"No I'm Vicky" Vicky rolls her eyes. "So I assume the mind wiping worked?"

"Who are.." Vlad lifts up his tea cup and throws it at Vicky. She steps aside neatly, and the cup shatters against the green walls, with the tea dripping down and staining the wall.

"Pity. That's such a lovely wallpaper color" She responds with saccharine in her voice. "Anyway, I have not arrived here to bring up old battles. A dangerous enemy wants you to help with the elimination of your nemesis."

"Why would I want to kill Danny? He might convert to my side." Plasmius wavers.

"You know that's not true" Vicky says slowly as she reads off the index card taped to her wrist. "It will never hap-pen"

"You might be right" Vlad raises an eyebrow. "But why should I trust you?"

"I'll transport you there now" She taps something on her wrist and aims it at him.

"What is.."

"Bye!" Vlad disappears, and Vicky sits in his chair with her feet propped up on the desk. "Ah, this is a really comfy chair"

"We're done" Libby wipes her brow, the earlier hand incident seemingly out of her mind.

"What a relief!" Sheen falls flat onto his face.

Danny studies it carefully. "It looks about the same. Same look like a shack or something"

"That's pretty tactless" Danielle blurts out.

"It's okay" Jimmy glances at the door. "I want to make some improvements, while I'm here. Maybe I'll add an iris scanner to it so _some_ people can't sneak into my lab with a bag of hair" To that, he glares at Sheen and Carl who look down and shuffle their feet.

"Who did that?" Timmy pipes in. He receives a eye roll from Dani.

"Who do you think?"Danny sighs.

"Jimmy? You need help? Because otherwise we'll be hanging out in the park" Cindy jerks a thumb in the direction of the park. "Carl needs to fulfill his daily squirrel obsession"

"Hey! I do not!" Carl wheezes. "Okay, maybe a little"

"More like a lot" Libby says. "So you don't need us?"

"No, not really" Jimmy responds. "I'll be okay. Really. ". As they walk away, he enters the house for the first time. "It's just like the old one" He realizes with a smirk. He takes out his hyper cube and lets it release doubles of everything that was in the lab. "That's why it's always really good to be prepared"

"Sheen, what are you doing?" Danny gives a weak smile to Sheen, who is bending his leg behind his head in a zen like way

"I'm practicing being the chosen one" Sheen replies smartly.

"But you don't need to practice that, you are already one." Carl utters confusedly.

"It's the idea of the thing" Sheen answers.

"Right" Dani mock-compliments. "Sheen, you're quite possibly the weirdest kid I've ever met"

"Why thank you, my dear" Sheen says with a falsetto voice.

This sends the group into hysterics.

As this is going on, a minuscule girl named Kimberly, around eight years old is crossing the street , licking a large lollipop bigger than her head. She's so concentrating on her lolly, that she fails to notice the pie truck speeding in her direction.

Sheen sees this out of the corner of his eye and gets up and runs.

"..Sheen?" Libby gets up, rather startled. "What did you.."

Sheen successfully grabs the little girl out of the way of danger,in a blur of Ultra Lord colors. "Be careful, don't play in traffic!" he pompously remarks.

"Sure" She replies and scuttles away as if nothing of any importance has happened.

"What. The. Heck. Was. That"Timmy rubs his eyes until they feel raw. "How on earth did you do that?"

"I dunno, too much sugar, maybe?" Sheen babbles rapidly. "Could be that 5 bottles of sugar water that I voluntarily consumed?"

"No duh" Danny replies. "You think Jimmy needs to know?"

"N-Yeah" Cindy stops. "It could just be puberty"

"Sure, Let's blame it on the hormones"Danny says . "I'm sure he has some idea of what's going on. He always does."

"I have **no idea** what's going on!" Jimmy wails. "How can I be so stupid! "

Goddard barks sympathetically. Jimmy pauses. "Yeah, I know it was an accident" He picks up his stuff and begins to install the scanner. "But that doesn't make it any better"

"So, do you understand?" The mysterious leader says slowly.

"Yes, completely" Vlad says in a bored tone. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I." The voice pauses and steps out of the shadows. "Am the Nega Chin."

Read and Review, and then you'll get an update!


	9. With Great Power

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all.

Author's Notes: Wow, weirdness. And as a response to a reader, No, I won't put breaks in between the scene changes. That sorta ruins the fluid way I have this going. And you readers might be wondering why, if I don't like scene breaks, why I divided it into chapters. Or you might not. The breaks are to act as the commercial breaks.. And to give me a breather before I have to update. Happy Christmas,Hanukkah or Kwanzaa.. And well... Everyone. I have most of the next chapter written, so if I get 7 reviews or so, I will post it during the holidays.. Okay, on to the show!

"Extracurricular stalking, Miss Vortex?" A voice filters through the window.

Cindy pokes her head out of her window. "I could have sworn I heard something. That sounded annoying."

"You did" Timmy hovers next to her window with a pink and green jet pack strapped to his back. "I know we came back from the park a while ago, but Jimmy still hasn't come out of his lab."

"Yeah, I know" Cindy rubs a cloth on the binoculars sitting next to her on her window seat. "I've been sitting here watching him for , like forever." She rotates her left wrist to look at her watch. "Actually, about 2 hours"

"Danny thinks I'm nuts" Timmy adds. "He thinks there's nothing to worry about and that I'm overreacting"

"He said the same thing to me. Not that I think he's right. " Cindy stops for a moment. "So why didn't you ring the doorbell like a normal person?"

"Like anything I **ever** do is normal" he remarks. "Plus, using the jet pack was already out, and it was just easier this way"

"Right" Her face is screwed up into a confused look.

"We should just go over there and see what's going on." Timmy tries to convince Cindy. "I mean, you're his girlfriend, I'm his friend.."

"You're right" Cindy gets up and climbs out of the window, down the roof and flips onto the warm green grass with a thump.

"You know, I could have just taken you down. No reason to make it difficult" Timmy hits the ground.

"I have to keep in practice" Cindy darts towards the place. "For those sneaking out to Retro-Adreno Land late at night... That, and I don't know where you've been. No offense"

"You sneak out at night?" Timmy blinks his large baby blues at her. "Wait, did you just insult me without me noticing?"

Cindy glares at him. "I'm not going to honor that with an answer."She twists the doorknob. "If you don't get it, you're dumber than you look"

"Like that's going to work"Timmy scoffs. "He put that new thingamajig on the door, so you can't get in."

"Yeah, sure" The door swings open with a squeak and a groan."Morons first!"She steps aside to let Timmy pass through.

Timmy goes in and sees Jimmy crouched on the floor,struggling to plug in a machine. The cord is too short and doesn't reach all the way.

"Oh, hey guys" He strains. "I'll be with you in a few moments, I have to figure out how to put this in when I can't move it further away."

"I'll help" Cindy offers.

"No thanks" Jimmy says. "I can" He interrupts himself with a grunt as he tries to lift the massive thing. "..I can handle myself"

"Famous last words" Cindy lifts it up carefully. "I got it. No worries." She wrenches the machine up. Jimmy skitters behind it and plugs it in. He collapses against the wall.

"That was great, thanks"

"So Jimmy." Cindy puts her hands on her hips. "How am I suddenly able to lift heavy things? When did I suddenly able to see what's happening all the way where Danny and Timmy live? How am I able to fly!" She gets closer and closer to Jimmy. He starts sweating profusely.

"And stop trying to gnaw your arm off like a **trapped coyote**" Cindy growls. "It's not going to save you"

"Did I miss anything?" Cosmo slurps on a giant soda. "I hope not. I still have 39 ounces left!"

"Cosmo, that's not good" Wanda says.

"Ah, good point" Cosmo poofs a container of Cheese Pants into his hand. "Life is always better with cheese pants!"

"I...I..." Jimmy stutters, clearly at a loss for words. "Cindy, I..."

"Well?"

"I was messing with the N-Men chemicals again" Jimmy murmurs in reply.

"Why?"Cindy asks rapidly.

"Because.. I haven't seen what would happen if I tried to make it better" Jimmy pleads as he curls up with his knees against his chin. "Don't _hurt_me"

"I won't." She smiles. "So, Timmy" She turns to him and gives him a sour glance. "And may I assume you knew about this?"

Timmy tries to sneak away. "I'm sorry, but I didn't think it was a big deal."

"No, you're not" She squints a little. "Your heartbeat says otherwise"

"Igottago,seeyoubye!"Timmy races off and presses the button to take him away from the lab.

"Why did you do that?" Wanda asks. "She was just asking a question."

"Because he's afraid she'll rip out his spleen" Cosmo remarks. "Spleen, Spleen, that's a funny word" He takes a final slurp of the soda. "I think I'm going to have to use the bathroom pretty soon"

"I gotta warn them" Timmy says. "I wish I had a magical cell phone that would never run out of minutes" It instantly appears in his hand. He dials the number quickly and stares at his reflection in the shiny scratch free screen as he waits for it to go through. "It still hasn't gone away" Timmy refers to the pimple on his face. He prods it again.

"It will" Wanda says. "Timmy, I don't think you should poke that"

"It might not, though if you keep doing that" Cosmo answers. To that, Wanda jabs him in the shoulder with her wand. "Ouch!"

"Hey?" Danny answers. "Timmy?"

"Yeah" Timmy sighs. "The cover is blown and the secret is out. Cindy knows about the packets, and she's going to tell Libby, and she's going to tell Sheen, and Sheen is going to tell Carl.."

"So the packets are the the cause for all of this" muses Danny. "I never really thought about that."

"You didn't make the connection?"Timmy replies in exasperation. 'He showed us the packets,Captain Clueless!"

"I'm too busy with my own stuff" Danny plugs his right ear on the other side. "Like Jazz freaking out about the stupid test she says she has tomorrow" Then he seems to do a double take. "Captain Clueless?"

"Sorry about that. Anyway, you notice anything about yourself that has.." Timmy pauses. "Changed in anyway?"

"No more than usual"

"You think that this pimple came from the packets?" Timmy quietly asks.

"Wishful thinking" Danny chuckles. "You're practically 13, Timmy, you have to get used to it sometime!"

"I'm 11! Almost 12."

"Thanks for the warning" Danny interrupts. "Gotta go, bye." Timmy could swear that he heard Jazz yelling at Danny in another language, but he couldn't be entirely sure.

"So we have our powers back?" Sheen says peacefully. "Well, that's good" After receiving word from Libby about their powers,he had raced there in a blur of turquoise.

"Why aren't you more worried?" Jimmy asks anxiously. "I mean, it could burn you out. Or even kill you. "

"We'll be fine" Carl picks at a nail cuticle. "I am a trained professional" He snottily replies.

"A trained professional what? A professional seal?" Libby laughs. "But what does this mean for us?"

"It means that you're more powerful than you were before" Jimmy studies the screen intently. "It seems that Cindy's strength has doubled since the last time."

"Should we try them out?" Sheen asks. "How about in that room conveniently labeled "Practice Room?"

"Okay..." Jimmy scratches his arm absently. Then he does a double take. "Is my skin turning orange, or is that just me?"

"Nope." Sheen jauntily walks off. "You're more orange than.." He pauses and gets a determined look on his face. "What rhymes with orange?"

"Nothing." Cindy shoves him. "Doofus" Sheen pries himself out of the wall with a cringe worthy crunch, leaving a Sheen shape in the wall.

"That looked like it hurt" Carl needlessly points out. "A lot"

"It didn't" Sheen runs around Carl. "Can you see me now? Can you see me **Now?**"

"Stop that, Sheen, you're upsetting my scapula!" Carl complains. His stomach lurches and his eyes bulge.

"Come on, Carl, you know he's just kidding!" Libby forms an invisible barrier around Carl. She pushes herself off the ground with an invisible platform that rises until she can touch the ceiling. "Are you getting this, Jimmy?"

"Yeah.." Jimmy starts.

"He thinks so." Danny floats down to stand next to him. "So what's new?"

"How did you get in here?" Jimmy remarks. "I put up some ghost shields around the property."

To that, Danny raises an eyebrow.

"But not for you" Jimmy adds hastily. "For the random ghosts that float around here"

"I guess so" Danny says reluctantly. "I just changed to human and walked through"

"Do you notice anything different about yourself?"Jimmy taps the keyboard. A computer model of Danny waits on the screen, awaiting an input of information.

"You keep files on us?" The older boy shakes his head. "Anyway..Nothing, except waking up with an icicle stuck to my butt, but that's from the ice powers" He says conversationally.

"Ice powers.." Jimmy types rapidly. "Okay.."

The pause is interrupted by a massive burp from Carl. "Anything new, Carl?"

"No." Carl burps again. "Well, except for the fact that I can control it a little better" He hiccups and blinks. Then he lets out a massive ear-busting burp that blasts everyone into the wall with a crack. "Yeah, It's stronger"

" Yeah,well,that's always good news" Jimmy mutters distractedly.

"Hey,Jimmy, look what I can do!" Sheen yelps as he runs up the wall of the room until he's zooming across the ceiling a few times.

"Can I assume they're adjusting well to their powers?" Danny says ruefully. "Unlike me when I first realized that I was special"

Cindy punches a hole that goes straight through the door. "Oops. Hope you don't mind a little porthole."

"That answer your question?" Jimmy smirks.

In the secret black chin shaped lair that belongs to the Nega-Chin, evil is preparing. Vicky, clothed in a aqua body suit, is floating in a tank filled with "some kind of chemical stuff" as the Nega-Chin would call it. Her claws are safely (as far as we can tell) attached. She stirs and awakes. "Chin!"

"No, I'm the anti chin" The evil villain replies flatly.

"Stop with the jokes" Vicky slashes the enclosure and breaks free. The fluid drips out of the broken glass steadily.

"That's going to ruin the carpet" complains the Nega Chin. "But who cares! Once we kill those disgusting kids, we'll rule all of the universes!"

"Actually, that includes the dimensions, too, right?"Vicky pipes in.

"Yes" he replies impatiently.

"Okay." She slices the claws through the air, enjoying the swish in the air they made. "These are perfect!"

"They're designed to be that way" The Nega-Chin points to the door. "So if they work, go get Gorgeous."

"Isn't the bathroom the other way? I don't have any make up on me.."

"No. Go tell Professor Calamitous that I need his daughter's strong arm" The Nega chin thinks for a few moments. "And use the claws if you need to" He adds needlessly.

"So I guess we're done here" Jimmy taps the final keys and spins his chair around. "Any additional concerns?"

"Where are our costumes?"Cindy questions.

"Uh, I think those are in that closet. You'll have to look" He waves a hand at a nearby closet.

" 'K" Cindy gets up and begins to rummage through the closet

"What about my complete lack of bladder control?" Sheen protests.

"That, you're going to have to work out on your own." Danny comments.

"They have a pill for that,you know." Jimmy says. In the corner of his eye, he can see Cindy holding up Carl's old costume with a grossed out look on her face.

"Is this **chocolate syrup**?" She touches it carefully;a look of disgust playing on her face.

"Yeah" Carl sheepishly admits.

"There is a thing called a washing machine!" Libby files her nail impatiently.

"Don't be so hard on him" Sheen calmly responds "He's just our sloppy friend Carl"

Cindy hurls the last of the costumes out of the closet. "That's the last of them"

"You guys really wore this stuff?" Danny holds up Libby's invisible suit. "It looks like something from an 80s movie"

"Yep,in all of it's day-glo spandex glory" Jimmy says,his face turning pink in embarrassment.

"Where'd your costume come from, Danny?" Carl asks with an asthmatic snort. "If you think yours is so much better"

"It was the suit I was wearing when I went into the portal" Danny rolls his eyes. "And yes, I do think mine is better"

"Well, it's cool" Sheen agrees.

"..I guess" Danny cautiously verbalizes.

Jimmy reaches into his mini fridge and tosses a Purple Flurp to everyone. "Calm down,everyone. It's not that big a deal."

Everyone visibly relaxes. "I think you're going to need a new costume" Cindy remarks to Jimmy.

"Or at least a larger one" Jimmy replies.

"You know.." Libby pauses and takes a sip of soda.

"What?" Cindy sits up a little straighter.

"If all this happened to us.." She begins.

Suddenly Sheen,Carl,Danny,Jimmy,Cindy and Libby stand up. "Timmy." Carl says with sudden realization.

The said boy is flopped back on his bed, taking a mid-day nap. With a grunt,he rolls over and his head hits the bedside drawers with a thump.

"Are you okay?" Wanda pops up and placed an ice pack on his head.

"I guess so.." Timmy raises an arm up weakly. Then he flexes his arm,astonished by the muscle there. "I don't remember that being there..."

Ok, Ok. I'm not entirely sure if Timmy has super strength,or not. And I have watched every single episode where Timmy is Cleft, yet I find it very hard to determine if he has muscles or not,or if it's just padding. Also: I have somewhat altered the story, again, I am (also) unable to learn if Timmy/Cleft's chin is real,so (as you can see by Timmy's concern over the "pimple") So as of now, it is a "real" over sized chin, like The Crimson Chin. Sorry for any confusion that has arosen

Read and Review!


	10. Field Testing

Disclaimer: Nothing I write about here is mine. Wish it was...

Author's Notes: Warning: I have attempted to write a fight scene. This one was a little late, guys, I'm sorry. And some of you might complain that Cindy's being really mean to Jimmy, but that's the only way she can let out her frustration at Jimmy.

"So what exactly do I get out of this?" Beautiful Gorgeous looks flatly at the red head standing with a slight slouch in front of her. "You're dodging my questions, Baby Slasher" BG taps her nails. "So get on with it, or I'll have my minions throw out"

"The Nega Chin would like to tell you that this isn't for monetary gain" Vicky begins, the scowl on her face becoming even more pronounced. "But rather for the satisfaction you shall receive from slaying those disgusting children."

"Tell him I'll _think_ about it" BG says after a long and pause. She reaches over slightly and pulls a red lever, causing Vicky to fall through a unseen trap door in the floor. "Slaying?"She says quietly to herself.

"Are you going to take it?" Her father, Professor Finbarr Calamitous totters into the room. "It seems like a good idea"

"I don't exactly know myself" She shifts in her chair uncomfortably. "Oh.. you know what happened last time I accepted an offer to join a bunch of villains. I ended up being a glorified information hound." Her eyes glaze over with a memory. "And I had to be around "sick" teenagers looking to get out of physical education"

"Well, just wait and test the waters" He wisely responds.

"What if there's sharks in it, though?"

"Jimmy, you **idiot**! You **sorry excuse for a preteen genius!**" Cindy shrieks angrily as she runs swiftly alongside him. "How could you forget to check Timmy!" She jogs slightly ahead of him.

"It was a stupid mistake" Jimmy mumbles unhappily.

"You've been having a lot of those lately" Danny needlessly points out.

"That's funny. Not funny Ha-Ha. Funny weird" Sheen says in one of those random moment of smart he has, "Because when you were really dumb, stupid and orange Jimmy, you did weird things. Like get all mad for no real reason"

"I don't think that has anything to do with it" Libby puts in. She glares at Sheen. Doesn't he know when to stop?

"Nobody can be sure" Jimmy grimly replies.

"But you used to be" Carl stuffily retorts. "Sure, I mean"

To this, Jimmy pauses for a few seconds, his brain clenched up with no idea what to say and his eyes staring out into space. "Oh look!" He says a bit too loudly. "We're here!" Jimmy then lets out a practically inaudible sigh of relief.

They race into the Turner's house with their hearts pounding. Carl looks like he's going to faint from the physical activity. So much, in fact, that he looks a little dazed.

"Hi Jimmy, it's nice to see you.." Mrs. Turner begins with a large smile on her face.

"Hello, nice to see you Mrs. Turner, gotta go, bye!!" Jimmy blurts out. He dashes up the stairs and almost collapses outside of the door.

Everyone else makes it up to Timmy's room, exhausted, breathing hard, and in no mood to examine Timmy. Cindy helpfully twists the door open and lets it swing open with a groaning creak. "He's all yours" She whispers.

"Timmy!" Jimmy growls tiredly.

"Hey guys" Timmy dimly replies. He flips a page in his comic book idly as he glances at the group of teenagers that are crowded in the door.

"Timmy!" Carl rushes over to him in a panic. "I think he's **delirious**!" He slaps him hard on the cheek.

"Uh, ow!" Timmy complains. "So what exactly made you guys race in here all commando like?" He looks up at the people crowded around the bed in a semicircle. He sits up a little. Whenever Jimmy and the gang came without any notice, that was always a bad sign for him, his heath and well being.

"That" Jimmy points at Timmy's muscle definition in his arm. "That came from the packets."

"No, I worked out in my sleep" Timmy sarcastically remarks. Then he flexes. "Boy, isn't it cool looking though?"

"Yeah, sure if you're into that whole steroid-muscle and no brains look" Libby coolly answers.

"You are?" Sheen lets out a defeated sigh. "I thought you liked _me_."

Libby grabs his hand and smiles at him reassuringly. "I do. I was being **sarcastic**. Now shush."Libby smiles again. "Except for the no-brain look. You've got down that down pat. In a good way" Then she kisses him on the cheek.

Sheen smiles somewhat insanely. "She likes me. She really does"

Carl who has been quiet this whole time since he slapped Timmy, begins speaking again with a slight frown "Now. Is it just me, or has Timmy's chin, like doubled in size since we last saw him?"

"Yes."Cindy moves forward slightly and touches it tentatively, as if it'll bite her. "Another side effect?"

To that, Timmy glares at Danny. "You told me that it was puberty.."

Danny shrugs. "I dunno, it was a good enough guess.."

Jimmy taps a few buttons on his watch. "Well.. yes. And next time Danny? Don't dispense advice to Timmy. You're not qualified by far. Plus, Timmy will believe what you say, because he's just that gullible."

"Knew it wasn't puberty" Sheen serenely butts in.

"Hey!" Timmy crossly remarks. "Who died and gave you the right to claim that I'm gullible."

"Freedom of speech, Timmy." Cosmo poofs in above him. "But you are gullible, Timmy, Just look at this stellar example." Cosmo poofs a single image that plays like a TV in front of him. "How about last year.."

-**Last Year-**

"Trixie Tang just said she really wants to go out with the boy with the Silly Pink Hat" Cosmo said with a grin on his face.

"Really?"Timmy replied. "Then I guess it's okay to go over there and ask her out." He trots over there, but is deterred by an invisible shield that seems to keep the unpopular people away from the popular ones. "Trixie, do you want to go out with me?"

On the other side, Trixie sees Timmy mouthing the words to her. Sadly, she can't lip read. "Veronica" She says to her blond cheerleader friend. "What do you think he's saying?"

"Oh I don't know" Veronica sees the perfect opportunity to keep Timmy away from Trixie. "I think he's saying I hate you very much, please jump in a lake"

"Oh.." Trixie points at the burly bodyguard/bouncer that hangs around the popular kids. "Please send the unpopular boy away"

"Violently?" He cracks his knuckles.

"Yes please"She flips her hair.

The last we see, Timmy is being kicked away by the guy, sailing towards Cosmo with a murderous look in his eyes. The Cosmo in the screen, however is whistling and pretending to be innocent of everything.

Cosmo poofs the TV away. "Need I say more?"

"Afternoon, weird people" The half ghost known as Dani Phantom floats in, lying on her back on a current of air. "What's the current crisis?"

"Besides the usual one?" Cindy rolls her eyes. "Well.. Apparently, you and Danny aren't the only ones with powers. Jimmy hadn't bothered to tell us that we got them too. That's all.. nothing earth shattering"

"Actually, that's not the **only **thing I kept from you" Jimmy cuts in, a slight panic showing in his eyes.

Danny and Timmy exchange a worried glance. "Why does there always have to be more?"Danny asks

"What is this, true confessional day?" Timmy mock-complains

Jimmy glares at them, then decides to ignore them."Do you remember how I said that something.. some anomaly.. an oddity caused this?"

"So what caused it?" Carl sits up. Everyone in the room fails to notice Timmy suddenly sitting up, sweating profusely and biting his lip.

"..Well.." Jimmy stares at Timmy. "It's Cosmo."

"It's what?" Cosmo asks in a sudden outburst. "I will not say anything until my lawyer is present."

"Shush, honey" Wanda yanks on him and drags him down. "Timmy will tell us everything later"

"Okay." Dani frowns and looks at Danny. "So you knew." Her face is furious. "You knew that there was a cause for this? That it was Timmy's fault. Or should I say his uncontrolled Reality Benders."

"No!" Danny ducks and puts up an ecto shield. "Please don't hurt me." he whimpers.

"I won't." She lifts up her pointer finger, the tip glowing bright green with ectoplasm. "This'll only sting for a moment.."

"Stop." Sheen zooms in front of Danny. "Fighting will not solve anything. It solves everything."

"That made no sense" Libby says. "Anyway, Dani, if you want to blame anyone, it should be Timmy..."

"It makes sense if we have to save our energy to beat up that massive fighting roboty thing outside of Timmy's window." Sheen corrects. He points his finger at this robot that looks over 100 feet high. It has red eyes and a shiny silver sheen to it. It's the type of thing that gives you nightmares when you're a small child.

"What fighting.." Libby swivels around on the balls of her feet. "Oh."

"Oh no." Timmy starts. "Hey Dani, you going to.." He turns his head. "Where the heck did she go?"

"Not like it matters much anyway.." Danny rockets into the air. "We have get rid of this thing before Timmy's parents realize what's going on"

Timmy's parents are sitting on the couch sipping coffee and talking. A crash comes from Timmy's room upstairs as Cindy flies out of the window.

"What was that?" Mrs. Turner passively remarks.

"He's probably having fun with his friends, playing video games" Timmy's dad says, with no surprise in his voice. "That's what kids do."

"Hit it with all you got!" Danny screams. "This isn't a video game."

Jimmy is the last one to get out of the house hesitantly. "I hope I can control it." First his eye color changes from blue to green. "If not.." Then his skin turns orange and he becomes larger, taller and more muscular. "Then everyone's in trouble." His voice rumbles. His hair color changes from chestnut to bright green, completing the transformation.

"Hey!The size of your head finally matches your body!" Cindy yells teasingly.

"I thought we agreed to end the head jokes with that treaty!" Jimmy protests in return.

Sheen spins around the robot, creating a mini tornado. The robot looks down at him, momentarily distracted. "Who's in trouble?"

"Nobody" Jimmy half-smiles and punches the robot closer to Carl and Libby.

"Now Carl!" Libby yells. She boosts him onto an invisible platform.

"Burp Carl! Burp for our lives!" Timmy says loudly from his place leaning against the house. If this hadn't been life-threatening, he thinks for a moment, it would be really cool.

"I don't" Danny interrupts himself with a grunt. "See you doing anything" He wrenches the top panel of the robot's metal head off. He blasts the top with an ecto blast. "Why is this not working!"

"I don't know!" Cindy pounds it in the chest with all her might. "Everything I try doesn't even bruise it!"

"It doesn't bruise, it's a robot!" Libby forms some icicle shaped invisible shields and aims them straight at the bot. It gets hit straight in the face. The glass pane on the front shatters. Libby quickly projects a force field around everyone, shielding myself from the brunt of the blow.

"Stop standing there!" Cindy says in a panic.

"I.. I can't" Timmy responds softly. "Look out Sheen!" He yell.

Sheen runs up the back of the robot and proceeds to hit it in the back multiple times. "Got it under control, Timmy"

Danny's eyes widen and he grits his teeth. "I have no idea what to do." He pounds it without relenting. "And my wrist is starting to ache"

"Why can't you use that wail that you've used before?"Carl asks. "Because now would be a _really_ good time to use it."

"Ya think?" Danny attempts to Ghostly Wail, but to no avail. He creates a ball of ectoplasm and hurls it at the creature. "Why can't I have aim like that when I'm playing volleyball?"

"Because you're unlucky " Sheen rapidly punches the robot.

Cindy grabs a hold of the robot's large arm and yanks on it in a fruitless attempt to throw it. After some straining, she gives up. "I think it's slowing down" She says shakily

"In your dreams, girlfriend" Libby forms another invisible bubble. "If anything, it's getting even **stronger **!" The last word becomes emphasized as the 'bot slams its hand down on to her. Luckily, she manages to form a shield in time.

"I second that" Carl casts a pitying glance at Libby and burps strongly.

"Honey, that sounded like it came from outside!" Mrs. Turner concernedly asks. "Do you think Timmy's okay?"

"Don't interfere."Mr. Turner confidently replies. "It's not good to disturb them. Then he'll turn into a sullen and depressed teenager before you know it."

"I hope he doesn't feel that way" Timmy's mom replies.

"I feel so useless"Timmy whines as he hunkers down even lower near the bushes. "I can't do _anything_" He sniffles. "I am a** pitiful** excuse for a superhero sidekick."

"I'll say.." Cosmo sneaks up behind him and sits down next to him in his disguise as Ace, one of Cleft's sidekicks. "You're just sitting around, watching the world go by."

"Shut up, Cosmo" Wanda remarks angrily. "Timmy, if you feel that bad about it, find something to make you useful" She then sprints off.

"I'll try.." Timmy watches them run away to join the fray. "But I feel really lame to have my **dogs** fight my battles for me." He leans back on his palms,but instead feels a stinging pain in his left hand. "Ow!"

The metal feeling thing that punctures his hand is in the shape of a claw with a thick jump line attached to it.

"Oh." Timmy says in realization. He aims it at the robot's neck and throws it. "I hope I get this right!" He yanks on it, his eye sockets popping out of his head and his arms bulging with the strain. "Hit it now, everybody!" Timmy grunts out. "...Not sure how long I can keep this up."

"Got it" Danny pounds him with an ecto blast longer than a city block.

"Whatever" Sheen bashes the robot in the kneecap with his fast moving appendages.

"Got it" Cindy grabs its hand, and with a quick signal from Danny, the duo combine their strength to hurl it up in the air. It swings up. Carl burps to send it off further and Libby gives it a firm nudge with her newly created invisible rocket.

"Glad that's over with" Sheen dusts off his hands.

"Aren't we all" Libby sighs rubs her eyes. "This is so making my eyes itch like crazy"

"It's gone now?" Cindy squints into the sky.

"Uh..guess so!" Timmy shrugs and then flops on the ground.

"That was exhausting" Danny's eyes loll back from his place on Timmy's lawn. "I think I'm going to lie here and slowly die"

"Join the club" Sheen says in agreement. "Excuse me for a moment" He runs off and comes back quickly. "Boy, the bathrooms in that creepy la.." He tries to finish the sentence but is interrupted by Cindy

"We don't need to know that"

"If you say so.." Sheen shrugs. "I myself would find it very informative and important"

"You would" Libby comments. "You spend enough time in them"

"What's going to happen now?" Jimmy inwardly groans. "I mean, the evil robot is always a sign of something.."

Again Cindy interrupts. "Look, it's summer, and we should relax."

"Even the super villains you think are going to come have to take vacations sometime, right?" Carl adds.

Beautiful Gorgeous thinks quietly for a moment, then pushes a button on her chair so hard it should break.

"Yes?" Vicky's shrill voice replies.

"Tell him.." BG examines her cuticles for a few moments. "Tell him I'll take it."

"Good choice" Vicky hangs up and then slashes the telephone with her claws. "Stupid phone"

"Stupid, stupid children" Gorgeous smiles darkly. "They will be easy to go." She reaches over and pushes a button on a remote. "Isn't that right, robot?" The robot from the earlier battle lurches over to her.

"Yes Mistress"

"Good"

Whoo! (whipes brow in tiredness) Okay people, the action's ramping up, so prepare to see more action and villains popping up here and there. Read and Review!


	11. Superpowered Teenagers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Jimmy, Timmy nor Danny.

Author's Notes: I am sooooo sorry this one is late. My Biology teacher assigned us this monster term paper, that if we don't do it right, we fail and have to take the class over again. 13 pages on Charles Darwin.. yayness. Reviewers, you are way too patient with me. Anyway, for anyone who doesn't get what's exactly going on, in your review, tell me what you're thinking.

Danny Fenton woke up late morning with a throbbing pain in his right shoulder. He yawns, wiggles his left arm, then stares at it again. "I'm never going to get used to that." Danny wracks his brain in search of an answer to yesterday. He blinks a few times and the shadow of a familiar shape settles into place in front of him.

"Hey Danny" Sam begins with a smile from her place sitting in Danny's desk chair, her boots propped on the desk. "Do you always talk to yourself in the morning?"

"No." Then he falls back against the pillows with a poof, feeling half defeated. "It's because of yesterday"

"Oh. That. Cindy told me some of what happened. Did you bring him, it.. whatever down?"

"Yeah." Danny replies with a wince. "But not without it's price. My shoulder's throbbing like you wouldn't believe."

The door swings open with a squeak revealing Tucker. "You look like something is weighing heavy on your mind." Tucker says concernedly.

"It's just..."

"What?"Tucker sits down on Danny's bedside table.

"It's something Jimmy has in his lab" Danny sighs.

"An atomic bomb?" Sam guesses. "That's a reason to be concerned"

"No, he keeps files on us, on that huge super computer of his. And he acted so defensive about it when I asked him about it."

The three teens go silent for a few moments.

"I want a computer like that" Tucker says randomly.

Sam slaps him in the back of the head "Stay focused on the important stuff."

"Am I right to assume that he has a file on you?" Tucker questions as he rubs the back of his sore head.

"Yeah, I saw him putting stuff in it when I came in"

"So it's your right to know." Sam says.

Sam is interrupted mid-train of thought by Danny's mom calling up the stairs. "Sam? Your mom wants you to go home immediately and get ready for the charity ball"

"Ugh!" Sam says in exasperation. "Why couldn't she call me on my cell phone! It's like she wants to embarrass me!"She sighs. "I hate charity balls, too." She gives Danny a quick peck on the cheek (Tucker looks pointedly away) "Call me if anything of interest happens"

Sam disappears through the door, then her footsteps fade away down the staircase.

"It's dangerous that he does that, you know" Tucker cuts into the silence.

"Dangerous how?" Danny naively asks.

A silent figure slithers into the area near Jimmy's clubhouse. Upon further inspection, the thing is hovering, a few feet off the ground and also.. intangible. The figure gets closer, closer until...

A zapping sound sizzles through the air, shocking the person, now revealed to be Vlad. Or as he's known in his ghost form, Plasmius.

"Fudge Nutters" He yelps in pain. "How on earth could Daniel have gotten in here with such ease?" Then he changes back to Vlad Masters. "I should have done this first" He twists the loose door handle. Finding it does not work, he cuts a clean hole in the door with a concentrated ecto-blast. The door swings open, ominously showing the way to the far from ornate room that looks like an average clubhouse.

Timmy scratches his arm and yawns ferociously as he stands in the kitchen wearing his pink pajamas. "Invader O's? Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs?"

"How about a bowl of sugar straight from the box?" Cosmo pours something in a blue bowl from a white box.

"Where'd you get that from?" Timmy asks. "We've been out of sugar for weeks!"

Cosmo spits out the white powder. "Ew!It's salty!"

"How about Bran Flakes?" Wanda says, ignoring Cosmo entirely. "They're nutritious!"

"And they taste like wood chips"

"Is that a no?"

"Yes!"Timmy disgustedly replies "If it tastes really gross,its brown, and its in the shape of a flake, then definitely it's not for me"

"Branny goodness!"Cosmo cheerily replies as he shoves a handful in his mouth. "It tastes so gross, but it's good for your colon!" He chews this loudly with his mouth open.

Timmy sighs disgustedly. "Maybe I'll just have some toast"

Vlad pokes around at the various things in Jimmy's lab. "Why can't I find the entrance to the lab?" He throws a blue book entitled _How to Create a Quantum Portal_ on the floor in search of the switch. "If an 11 year old can find it, how hard can it be to find it?"

Suddenly, a silver switch, clearly labeled "Switch For Lab" is visible on the wall. The S and L are backwards, indicating that it might have been Cosmo who put that there to remind him how to get to the lab "Oh, duh" Vlad slaps himself in the forehead and pulls the lever. A hole in the carpeting opens up and Vlad falls through the floor.

Then a voice filters through his ears as he falls halfway through the tube. "Entrance Tube Closed for Maintenance" VOX says crisply. "Sorry for your inconvenience at this present time"

"Like that's a security system" Masters chuckles. He tries to change to ghost to keep himself from hitting the ground, but is deterred by something green radiating from the sides of the entrance.

"Sorry, Danny" Jimmy's recorded voice comes through the speakers "No ghost powers in here after hours"

"Oh crud" Vlad hits the floor, face first,with a screech of pain. "Maybe it is a really good system after..all" His hand twitches in pain.

Jimmy's alarm clock goes off loudly, resulting in Jimmy poking a hand out of the covers and moving his hand over to throw the clock at the wall. The clock breaks cleanly in half and a dent is left in the wall. "Why did I not shut that thing off when summer started" Jimmy moans tiredly.

"Jimmy, honey" Mrs. Neutron's voice floats into his doorway. "It's 11, you should be getting up"

"Sure, I _should_ be" Jimmy mutters grumpily. He shuffles over to his closet and attempts to yank out his usual clothes. But his closet is filled with about 10 of his green N-men suits, and there are no signs of his usual wardrobe. "Bet this is Cindy's idea of a practical joke" he murmurs. He pulls the stretchy spandex suit up over his pajamas. Then he feels something itchy in the sleeve. "Ah,yes, the mask. How could I forget it."In a flurry of green and orange fabric, he's in the kitchen standing next to his mom.

"Jimmy! It's nice to see that you're alive" Judy says cheerily. She hasn't noticed the obvious suit yet.

"Uh yeah. Mom, Can I go to Cindy's for a moment?" Jimmy asks pleadingly. "It'll be really quick"

"Oh alright" Judy waves the spatula she was using to stir some cake mix. "Be back before lunch!"

"Thanks!" Jimmy races off towards Cindy's home across the street. He is about to knock the door when Cindy opens the door. She is also in her superhero outfit too, but instead of the shoes she wore when she was Special Girl, she's wearing a pair of green flip-flops.

"Jimmy, what did you do?"

"Me?" Jimmy shifts his weight to the front of his feet and leans closer to her. "This is so clearly your fault"

"Why do you always blame me for everything!"Cindy exclaims angrily. She too leans closer to him and grits her teeth. Their noses are almost touching.

"Because _you _would think this is funny" Jimmy plainly says, as if it's obvious to anyone but him.

"Then why would I be wearing my superhero costume, _hello!_" Cindy does the circle around the ear thing to indicate that she thinks Jimmy is completely insane.

"Because..." Jimmy feebly responds. "..You want to make it look like it's not your fault?"

"Go check with Carl or Sheen" Cindy sourly replies. "Maybe later I'll have forgiven you by then"

"I think I will" Jimmy grumpily replies as he stomps off. When he gets to Carl's lawn, he takes a deep breath. "Hey Carl!!" he yells angrily.

"Jeez, Jim, are your shorts on fire?" Carl says. "I can't find any decent clothes, someone took all the stuff from my closet and replaced it with the old Burp Boy stuff."

"Just pull on something and get out here!"

Several moments later, Carl is outside standing across from Jimmy. "Weird, huh?"

"I'll say.."

"Its weird how this feels so much looser" Carl pulls at the fabric apprehensively. "Maybe I've lost weight"

Jimmy hears a record scratch. "What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay, now where is that stupid computer" Vlad mumbles as he rubs his elbow irritatedly. "I couldn't have come all this way to find that its not here anymore" He looks around at all of the stuff in the lab with great interest. "Interesting..." He runs a fingertip on Jimmy's old rocket, now not in use since the win of the newer ship. Vlad accidentally presses a button on the side that triggers the security alarm.

"Step away from the rocket" the alarm warns. "Step away from the rocket"

"Fine" Plasmius grits his teeth and continues walking away from the rocket. "I have to get what I came for, or that stupid Nega - Chin will try to beat me to a pulp again. He turns around for a second while walking. "Is that a hypnotizing-beam?" Then he runs into the computer database that holds information on practically everything. "Perfect" Vlad rubs his fingers together. "Absolutely perfect."

Danny sits on the Fenton Works sign, his hair flapping a little in the breeze. He opens his mouth to find his ghost sense alerting him to some other danger in the form of a ghost. "Don't ghosts ever take a summer vacation?" He zooms into the air. Danny swivels his head left and right, expecting to see a ghost ready to attack.

He wipes his brow in relief "Glad that was a false alarm.." Then a ball of ectoplasm soars in his direction, nailing him directly in the stomach. "Who.. why.." Danny can feel himself falling to the ground. Instead of hitting the ground, however, he is caught by Sheen.

"Hey Danny!" Sheen perkily says, he lifts up a hand to wave at Danny. With Sheen's right hand not supporting him, Danny flops back like a sack on the sidewalk.

"Morning to you, Sheen" Danny narrows his gaze. "What are you doing here in this neck of the woods?"

"Jimmy told me to catch you" Sheen plainly remarks, like its fairly obvious.

"Did you see where that green ball came from?" Danny nervously asks.

"Um yeah.. about that" Jimmy appears seemingly out of nowhere with a guilty expression on his face. "I had to get your attention somehow"

"But where'd the ectoplasm come from"

"Its from a gadget" Carl says as he appears from behind a nearby building "One of those shiny thingamajigs"

"You do have my cell phone number, you know" Danny grunts somewhat sharply. "You could have just called"

"Eh, where'd the fun be in that?" Sheen lightly says. "Anyway.."

"Where'd you get the costumes anyway?" Danny frowns at them. "I thought Libby burned them"

"That's the thing" Jimmy replies guiltily. "We don't know"

"And why are you at my house anyway? Shouldn't you be saving the world from aliens or something?"

"Yeah, about that.. we've got a problem"

"What do you mean someone broke in!" Danny furiously waves his hands in the air. " I thought that when you were a boy genius, that meant that you actually had some common sense!"

"I do, its just that.." Jimmy says cautiously.

"He doesn't use it all the time" Carl snorts. "As a matter of fact, less than usual"

"So let me get this straight" Danny holds up 4 fingers. "One, someone broke into your lab last night" He puts down his thumb "Second, this person managed to get past your security system" he puts down his pointer finger "Third, they hacked your password system in your supercomputer, and Fourth, they stole files of all of us off of it!"

"Not so fast" Sheen interrupts.

"What, you have something to add to this that you think Jimmy might have missed?" Carl says curiously.

"No, I mean not so fast! I can't follow what's going on here!" Sheen grabs his head and shakes it sadly.

"Okay then" Jimmy nods. "All we have to do is go get Timmy, who I'm sure is blissfully unaware of the dangers around him."

"Ahhhh!" Timmy shrieks as he stands cornered in his room. Over 20 little bug-like creatures are edging their way toward him slowly. "Danger!!"

"Okay.." Jimmy reluctantly says as he stands in the door frame . "Maybe he is"

Danny transforms to Danny Phantom in a blink of an eye, and shoots little ice blobs that encase the tiny robots into tiny robot Popsicles. "That was almost too easy for words"

"Yeah, for you, Danny Phantom" Timmy grouses. "I have no visible superpowers to think of.."

"Quit your whining" Jimmy sighs patiently. "They'll come when they come"

"Okay, so you have it?" The Nega-Chin says excitedly to Vlad as soon as Vlad steps into the chin's lair.

"Of course" Vlad tosses the information to the Nega- Chin. "Why would it even be a challenge to me?"

"Because you're an incompetent loser?" Beautiful Gorgeous files her index finger as she swings her chair around. "Because despite the fact that you have had every opportunity to destroy Danny Phantom from the inside out, he's still not dead!" She inspects the nail, and finding it to her liking, she starts on her middle finger. "Need I go on?"

"Don't. Bother" Vlad's hand glows, a mere second away from frying her with an ecto blast. "I can take you out faster than that"

"Bring it" She slides onto the floor and nails him in the back of the knee with her pointy boot.

"Owwww!!" Vlad screeches like a small child. "That hurt" Then he fires up his ecto-blast again. "But this will hurt a **lot** more than that" .

"Slow down" The Nega-Chin smiles a sadistic smile. "There will be time for that when we get those little weasels." He puts the drive into the supercomputer that stands behind him in the lair. "When we download this information, they will be dead"

"You are. so. Dead." Libby pokes Sheen in the chest every time she pauses. "What did you do to my _clothes_!" She stomps her feet on the sidewalk in the public park

"I didn't do anything" Sheen patiently explains as he slowly backs away.

"So whose fault is it!" Cindy waves her hands in the air. "I'm more inclined to blame Timmy with his stupid reality benders"

"Hey!" Cosmo says in protest. "I will not do anything unless my lawyer is here"

"Shush, Cosmo" Wanda puts her hand over his mouth, and she poofs him back into the fishbowl.

"I could have done it in my sleep" Timmy muses aloud.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now" Danny proclaims. "The most important thing is to.." His ghost sense goes off. "Umm.."

"Hey Cuz" Dani zooms above the teenagers and preteens. "What is this, a spandex convention?"

"No, it's the Retro Amity dale comic convention" Tucker sarcastically retorts. "Why are you here, Dani."

"Wow, The temperature just went down about 20 degrees" Dani mock-shivers. "Should I start to go away now"

"No, but we have to know why you refuse to come near us anymore" Timmy steps away from the park bench with a slight frown.

"Yeah, ummm..." Dani refuses to look him in the eye "I just have had stuff to do.."

"Like not helping us when a huge robot came and basically tried to kill us?" Danny accuses.

"Look, I didn't come here to be yelled at" Danielle sourly replies "I saw you people hanging out here, and decided that I should pretend to care about being an actual teenager"

"You're an actual teenager. Only you're half ghost, and a clone of a 15 year old boy" Jimmy points out needlessly.

"Right. Whatever" Danielle crisply replies. "I'm going to go, then, ok?"

"Wait. Stop" Timmy grabs her by the arm.

"What?" Dani grimaces. "You're violating my personal space rules"

"I..guess?" Timmy shakes his head. "Can you do me a favor?" His ears prick up for a moment. "Please?"

"Involving?"

"Can you go to Cindy's house and tell her that we need her? Like 10 seconds ago" Jimmy realizes what Timmy was about to say. He closes his eyes for a moment, and rubs his temples. "Because its kinda important."

"Can't you send your other errand boy?" Dani looks at Tucker pointedly.

"First of all, you wouldn't be a boy.." Carl begins.

"Shut up, Carl" Danny irritatedly orders. "We would, ordinarily, but we need someone who can fly, otherwise it won't get there in time. And we need Tuck for something else."

"**Fine**, _Dad_" Danielle sarcastically remarks. "See ya in a few" Faster than you could blinks, she's up in the air in the direction of Cindy's house.

"So what _did_ you need me to get?" Tucker says as he watches the little clone fly away at about 120 miles per hour.

Danny changes back to Danny Fenton for a few moments to take a few dollars out of his pocket. "Go to Sam's and get some heavy seltzer"

"Done" Tucker hops on his scooter.

"So what was that all about?" Sheen asks "I mean, its not like I ever know what's going on around here anyway.."

Jimmy squints a little. "Dani better come back soon with Cindy, or.."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Carl takes a puff on his inhaler. "Before I get all nervous and panicky?"

Timmy looks blandly in the far end of the park. "They're coming, if they're not already here"

"What's coming? What?" Sheen spins in a circle. "Chinchillas? The Atomic Monkeys Special Forces Squad? Morgan Freeman??"

"It's not really a _what_" A menacing voice comes from in front of the young superheroes. "But a who, really.."

"In the form of.." Vicky appears seemingly out of nowhere "The Baby Slasher"

"Oh please" Beautiful Gorgeous says. "That's pitiful"

"So, we're here to like, destroy you and stuff" The Nega Chin says slightly confusedly.

"Ohhh crud" Sheen mutters under his breath.

Read and Review... Again, sorry for the wait, but those term papers and quarterlies really get me down sometimes. :(


	12. Win, Lose or Get Your Butt Kicked

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy, Timmy or Danny. I do happen to own this story idea, though if Nick would like to buy it for an episode, I'll give it to them..

Author's Notes: I'm happy to see that you guys are satisfied with the last chapter, despite the delay. Yeah, term papers stink, but hey, what can I do? All I can do, when it's over is to write up a storm.

"So basically we're all going to die" Sheen says after a long and slightly disorienting silence as the villains come toward them practically close enough to breathe on.

"Why do you say that?" Danny coolly asks. "I think we're pretty strong if I do say so myself"

"Because..let's see" Sheen begins. "We have a really strong dude who only works when he's really angry at Cindy" He points to Jimmy. "(Not likely to happen, considering their current situation) He takes a breath "Some freaky half ghost dude" He says in clear reference to Danny. "A burp machine" He narrows his eyes at Carl. "And Timmy" He cocks his head sideways. "And nobody knows what exactly _he _is"

"Hey!" Timmy crossly exclaims.

"And.. we have the beautiful Princess Funkalicious" Sheen refers to Libby with a loopy look in his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Libby narrows her eyes.

"Sorry, Love bunny" Sheen says. Then he picks her up and zooms her away.

"What was that for?" Libby questions.

"Well, there's the big bad guys coming our way.."

"And you don't want me to get hurt?" Libby asks with a soft look in her eyes. "That's so..."

"No, I just want you to keep Ultra Lord safe from harm" Sheen whips an action figure out of his pocket.

Libby takes the action figure tentatively. "Okay." As he speeds away, she yells after him. "You know what scares me the most? The fact that you carry this thing around in your pocket!"

Cindy swoops onto the scene with as good of a landing as she can get. She starts running, then does a flying leap into the Nega-Chin. Cindy hits him square in the chest, ricochets off and goes flying back into a tree.

"Tough guy?"Jimmy needlessly says as he tries to make himself angry to gain strength. The effort is valiant, but only manages to turn one eye from its natural blue to green, causing him to look rather like a Siberian Husky.

"You think?" Cindy flies up in the air. "I don't know what we're going to do here" She coughs and a cloud of dust flies up in front of her.

"Well, I think we're way past diplomacy" Danny says flatly. "I think we're going to have to beat them and do it fast"

"Fine, have it your way" Vicky extends a long, razor, sharp claw and reaches back to slash Danny in half "Making you suffer is so much more fun, anyway"

"Not today" Danny jokes as he dodges her deadly slashes. "I'd rather not get slashed on a Thursday." He forms a clear "datebook" out of an ice chunk as well as a little pencil-shaped piece of ice.

"Aargh!" Vicky lunges for him, but he deftly leaps over her head.

"How's next Tuesday work for you?" Danny says mockingly as he hovers above her head.

"How about you stop with the jokes and actually face me like a man" growls Vicky as she hops up and down comically in a vain attempt to get him.

"I'm really only ½ of a man, really" Danny cheerfully remarks. "The other half is ghost"

"Stop joking around!" Jimmy tries to punch Vlad, but he turns intangible and cackles an awful laugh.

"I know, I know" Danny snickers as he fires a blast at the Nega Chin. "But this job can really depress you if you're not cheery"

"You call it a job?" Timmy cries aloud from the corner "I think its more like a chore. Jobs you get at least paid for"

"Please" Libby turns him invisible and levitates him gently out of harm's way in a tree. "Hiding and cowering can't be all that tiring"

Timmy turns away from her and juts his chin out. "I'll find a way to be useful" He stubbornly insists.

"Have it your way" Sheen zooms past Libby. "I was just trying to make sure that you were okay."

"I can take care of myself, Sheen" Libby grunts out as she attempts to entrap Beautiful Gorgeous in an invisible bubble with Cindy; to prevent outside intervention. She doesn't succeed, but luckily, Cindy manages to square off with her.

"Oh please" BG says cattily. "Little girl, you can't hope to stop me"

"I have a black belt and superpowers" Cindy cocks two fingers back at her. "Bring. It. On"

Cindy narrows her eyes at BG and kicks her hard with a cheap shot to the stomach. "That was a trial of your butt-whooping. Free of charge"

"Oof" BG flips after being struck and clocks Cindy in the back of the head, knocking her out. "So where's that butt whooping now?"

"Yeah, that's going to basically ensure our doom" Timmy comments from the tree. "She's probably one of the strongest people that we have"

"It's so nice to see mutiny in the ranks already" BG muses aloud. "It just makes obliterating you all the more easier"

"Shut up" Danny fires out a massive ecto-blast at BG, causing her to smash into a tree. "And you, Timmy, maybe you should consider making yourself useful,and not a target"

"Yes, boy, please do" Vlad says. "Keep blaming him, Daniel, when you know it's really your fault. You are the incapable leader who can't control your inept underlings"

"Like..I..would..ever.. listen..to..you" Danny takes a deep breath, about to unleash his ghostly wail. "And by the way? You still need a cat"

"No I do not..." Vlad says

Danny is interrupted by Sheen running fast, in an attempt to make the Nega-Chin busy. Sheen runs directly into Danny, causing him to fall flat on his back. "What was that.." Danny says dizzily. "A semi truck?"

"Good show" The Nega Chin claps his hands together slowly. "This is easier than ever thought possible"

"I agree" Vlad exchanges a glance with him. "This is a little too easy" He points to Jimmy, who looks like he's about to blow a gasket over the strain of changing. "Especially him. Poor little short kid."

Jimmy finally summons up his angry Jimmy persona. "Don't ...ever... call... me... **little**" He pounds the ground and creates a small crack in the ground.

"Gives new meaning to the phrase 'don't mess with Texas'" comments Tucker, who has just arrived with the bottle of heavy seltzer. "What's going on here exactly?"

"Tucker, could you have possibly gone any slower?" Danny rolls his eyes from his spot on the ground. He places his hand on his forehead in obvious frustration. "Never mind. Just give Carl the seltzer so he can blast the bad guys into the stratosphere"

"Okay.." Tucker tosses the seltzer at Carl, who naturally.. misses it and it hits the ground.

"Gosh, you're clumsy" rambles Sheen, who snatches it off the ground and forces it into Carl's mouth, The seltzer runs over Carl's mouth and fizzes into his nose.

"Sheen, I.." Carl begins. "I can't breathe" he gurgles.

"Don't breathe. Just swallow" Sheen instructs. "And do it now, because I think these guys mean business"

"Oh, we do" The Nega Chin raises his left arm and stretches it in front of him. He squints and smacks something that seems to not exist. Suddenly, Libby comes into view, her invisibility gone. "Oopsy. Look what my arm did"

"Don't be such a creep" Timmy lassos him with his Crimson Chin grappling line and yanks him up and into a maple tree. "You know we're going to kick your butt to Brightsdale. Give up." He smiles as he watched the Nega Chin struggle with the line. To Timmy's surprise, he manages to untangle himself and hit Timmy in the face with the metal end.

"I have nothing to be afraid of" The Nega Chin mocks. Beautiful Gorgeous tumbles out of nowhere and kicks Timmy in the small of his back. Timmy topples onto his already tender face as he winces. "What's so fearsome about a child playing dress up in a superhero costume?" The Nega-Chin pinches Timmy's cheek. "Especially one so weak and pitiful"

Carl's eyes widen. "Uh guys..?" He lets out a colossal burp that sends everyone flying back a good twenty feet.

Vlad's look is quite dazed. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to excuse yourself when you burp? Especially after one like that?"

"Don't you insult my mom" Carl reaches back an arm and punches Vlad square in the jaw.

"Okay" Timmy mutters to himself from his place on the ground. "I need to get in the fight. It's not fair that they have to pick up the slack because I'm a wuss" He reaches into the pocket of his Cleft belt, hoping to find something that he can use. "Itching powder, Joy Buzzer, Cheese Pants.." He flings these items out of his pockets desperately. "Ah, I didn't even check the Chin compartment" He pops it open carefully, only finding an air horn. "Yeah, this is basically useless" He throws his hands in the air. "Who the heck packed this thing, anyway!"

"You don't suppose Timmy will need any of this superhero stuff I took out of his utility pouck, right, lollipop?" Cosmo asks Wanda.

"For his sake, I hope not" Wanda groans.

"So what can you do?" Beautiful Gorgeous gazes at Jimmy with a fair amount of scrutiny. "I bet you're like a strong guy, right?"

"Rawr" is Jimmy's witty response. He reaches a massive arm back and bats BG gently. And by gently, he hits her so hard that she goes flying into a tree. She connects with a crunching sound. Jimmy feels himself start to relax. "Oh no.. Oh no.." His rocky skin remains the same, but he begins to turn from orange to his normal color.

"Jimmy, is it?" Vlad stares up at him for a few moments. "Is the ground looking closer, or what?"

"No, really?" Jimmy sarcastically retorts. "Well, then, I better do this before I get smaller" He reaches his hand down and smacks the ground, hopefully crushing Vlad.

"Hmm" Sheen pokes Carl in the shoulder. "I thought that it was supposed to make you burp more"

"If he does" Libby groans from her position on the ground. "Don't aim him towards me."

"What did you say?" Carl turns in Libby's direction, but lets loose a burp.

"Carl..." Libby weakly put up a force field, but now lowers it. "How many times do I have to tell you that listening is **very** important."

"I'm sorry..." Carl says.

"Get down!" Danny pushes Carl to the ground, keeping him away from one of Vicky's painful slashes from her claws.

"What are you doing up and about?" The Nega Chin scratches his massive chin in mock-thought. "Little ghost child, do you have a healing factor or something?"

"You'll never stick around to find out" Danny blasts the Nega-Chin with a massive spiky ice wall. Carl happens to be trotting away in pursuit of a nearby squirrel, and gets hit with the ice.

"Well, at least you got the Chin as well" Sheen whispers regretfully in Danny's ear.

"Sheen?"

"What?"

"Maybe you should try to become a better—LOOK OUT!"

"You know, it's funny, but I was pretty sure we didn't have a lookout..." Sheen says, blissfully unaware that Vicky is standing right behind him

"Sheen! Duck!"

"Who do you think I am, Jimmy's dad? You can't distract me that easily. Unless maybe it's Ultra Lord" Sheen scratches his head. Vicky takes this opportunity to create a long scratch going down Sheen's back.

"Sheen.."

"I think that hurts. A lot" Sheen woozily says as he falls on his stomach with a thump.

"What is this, Survivor?" Timmy chuckles mockingly. "Where someone gets bumped off every minute?"

"I wish you wouldn't use that terminology." Danny sighs tiredly.

"Okay" Timmy scans the 'battlefield' apprehensively. "There's only 2 of them, and three of us.. I think we can take them, as long as Jimmy's still in Hulk/Thing mode"

"Three" Vlad rises in the sky with his hands glowing. "You're even stupider than I'd ever suspected, if you forgot me"

"Well, 3-3.. We can get them" Timmy's voice wavers nervously. "This way, it's even"

"I don't think that's possible" Danny whispers as softly as he can. "Look at Jimmy"

Jimmy, who is back to himself, except his normally brown hair is green, stumbles into their line of vision on the left. His head is being supported in his right hand, and he is in obvious pain. "Hey guys" he says as he gets closer. "Did..we..beat..the..bad...guys"

"You know what?" Danny forms a huge green ecto blast in his left fist. "That just might be happening in a few seconds."

"Hold on to your shorts!" Timmy screeches, as he ducks and covers.

"Is that some kinda joke, or something?"Jimmy raises an eyebrow and points down at his green-colored shorts that are all that remain from his N-Men costume.

"Hey, all this time, I thought you wore blue shorts" Timmy scrutinizes carefully.

Danny lets loose a green ecto blast about the size of Jimmy's house. "If that doesn't get rid of them...I don't know what will"

When the smoke finally clears, the trio can see a huge crater created by the blast. But the villains are standing right there, like nothing had happened.

"Will they ever learn?" BG scratches her arm in obvious boredom. "Can we go now?"

"Fine"Vlad flies over quickly and scoops the unconscious final member of their team

"Can I just rough them up a little before we leave?" Vicky unsheathes her claws, and pretends to cry a little.

"Okay" Vlad sighs. "Make it snappy. The Nega-Chin is going insane"

"Prune...tarts..apple...jelly..." The Nega Chin mumbles incoherently.

"See!"

"Okay. Okay" Vicky speeds behind Danny and pokes him in the back with the very tips of her claws.

"Owwww!" Danny screams.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Vicky smiles cruelly "Isn't that just so sad?"

"My turn" BG hisses to Vicky. She trots over to Jimmy, frozen in fear. "This is almost.. too easy" She slams the sole of her boot into Jimmy's nose.

"What shall we do about Timmy?" Vicky gazes at him with a fair amount of disdain.

"Easy" BG takes Vicky's hand "May I?"

"Sure" BG carefully uses the claws to gently scratch an L into Timmy's face.

"What's the L for?" Vicky questions

"You'll see" BG says as she tries to put an o next to the L. It's a little lopsided.

"Oh.."

When they finish, they walk back up to Vlad.

"Done?" Vlad taps his watch impatiently. "Time is money"

"You would know" BG says scornfully.

"You didn't mortally wound any of them, did you?" Vlad asks. "That's for later"

"No." Vicky sheathes her claws. "We just gave them something to remember us by"

They disappear in a blink of an eye, thanks to the Nega Chin's transporter.

A second before they are gone from sight, all three boys sit up and watch them vanish.

"...Did we just lose?" Timmy questions as he touches his red face with Loser scratched into his left cheek.

"I think we just did" Danny responds

"Badly" Jimmy adds.

Yeah, I know this chapter is LONG overdue. But I find it extremely hard to write battle scenes.. (Hence why this is shorter.. ) And I had finals, Regents, and Term papers.. Forgive me. Please. I'm begging you to review.


	13. Scientific Healing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. Not Jimmy.. Timmy.. Danny..

Author's Notes: I'm glad I managed to retain some of the audience after that 3 month hiatus where I slacked off and didn't do a whole lot. Did anyone else think that that last chapter was too violent? Because I'm not sure about it.. Anyway, here's the story. Sorry it took so long!

"I got the band-aids" Sam said as she walks in the lab. She slams the paper box on a nearby lab table.

"Thanks, Sam" Jimmy smiles at her. It looks dumb because of the splint on his nose.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Sam looks suspiciously at Jimmy's nose. "It looks worse than you described on the phone"

"Not really" Jimmy waves her off. "Nothing is broken thankfully.. but my septum is deviated"

"Which means?"

"It means that the bridge between my nostrils is out of alignment" Jimmy sniffles. "I'll live"

Sam walks over to Cindy. "Hey.. are you okay?"

"Mild concussion" Jimmy glances at the charts he has clipped to a clipboard.

Cindy blinks a few times. "Sam...is that you?"

"No, it's Inviso-Bill" Danny flies above them and drops down. "Anybody know where the band-aids are?"

"Over there on the blue lab table" Jimmy points at it with his pen. "But Danny, you're going to need stitches.. I thought we already confirmed that"

"Not for me.. for Timmy" Danny smiles weakly. "We don't want him walking around with Loser scraped into his face, do we?"

"Hey!" The group hears Timmy shriek from another part of the lab.

"I didn't agree with it, I just said that it's there" Danny sighs and rolls his eyes. He grabs a bottle of rubbing alcohol and the band-aids and flies away.

"I just have to know.." Sam questions. "Why can't you just ask your parents to help you.. not that I'm the right person to say that."

"Because" Jimmy "Can you imagine what my mom would say if she knew I was out playing superhero?" He stares at the wall for a moment and imagines..

_"James Isaac Neutron! How many times have I told you not to play superhero! Look at that, you're dripping mud all over the floor. And don't think for a moment, young man, that I am cleaning this mess up." _

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah, she'd be pretty mad"

"Is everyone okay, though?" Sam's eyebrows knit together in worry. "I mean, Carl and Sheen looked pretty banged up.."

"I put Carl in my heat generating room" When he sees Sam's questioning gaze, he clarifies. "On low, so he won't explode like a bug in the microwave"

"Ew"

"Sheen needs a butterfly" Jimmy gets a bandage that looks like a butterfly. "You just pinch the skin together and put it over it. That way, new skin can grow without the risk of infection"

"Okay" Sam swallows. "But on a slightly less gory note.. what are you guys going to do about the bad guys?"

"I don't really know" Jimmy twiddles with his thumbs. "The thing is.. we're going to be losing our powers. Timmy, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Libby and I"

"You haven't yet.. All the way" Sam pokes Jimmy's hair with her index finger. "You've still got a green streak here"

"My dad thought I'd become a punk rocker" Jimmy smiles ruefully.

"How can that be" Sam grins "You can't even play an instrument!"

"It'll fade" Jimmy dismisses. "I just don't know what to do about the bad guys.".

"You guys will kick butt" Sam weakly responds

"Hey people" Tucker saunters in the room "Cookies?"

"Let me guess" Sam rolls her eyes. "Your mom was baking cookies for another fund raiser, but she somehow didn't notice that you stole a whole rack of cookies?"

"Yep" Tucker angles the bag at Jimmy's face "And I brought some for everyone"

Jimmy nods and takes a cookie. "Sam brought band-aids. And you bring cookies."

"Yep" Tucker nods in agreement cheerfully.

"In theory" Cindy says aloud as if she was thinking "Couldn't Timmy just wish us back to full health?"

"He claims that he can't... that it's against Da Rules." Jimmy frowns. "So we all have to heal at a human pace"

"Too bad" Cindy sighs. "Well, I tried"

"Danny?" Sam asks. She walks over to the room where he is with Timmy. "Danny..."

"I'm fine" Danny runs a cotton ball covered in rubbing alcohol on Timmy's face. Timmy shivers from the tingle and winces. "Does that hurt, Timmy?"

"Gee, you think?" Timmy crosses his arms. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one here"

"C student" Danny reminds him.

"You're injured too" Sam says. She gently runs her index finger on the three puncture wounds on his back.

"I'm FINE" Danny turns away from her. "Everyone else needs to be up and running faster because their powers are declining fast"

"Don't snap at me" Sam replies. "None of this is my fault" She walks away, leaving Timmy staring at her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Timmy asks Danny.

"Hardly" Danny's voice takes on a slight edge. "Everything is fine"

"Sam?"

"It's okay" Sam says, seemingly into thin air. "You can show yourself"

Danielle appears in the middle of the room. "Hey, Sam"

"Dani..." Sam sighs. "You have the worst timing possible."

"Yeah, I saw what happened to Jimmy. Nearly fell out of the air" Dani settles so her feet are flat on the floor.

"Well, you can make yourself useful" Sam says. "Can you go find Sheen? He's around here somewhere.."

"That I can do" Dani floats away. She zips through walls, then finds Sheen standing in a room in front of a mirror.

"I can see you there" Sheen says.

"Yeah." Dani stops hovering and transforms back. "You should really get that fixed up."

"Yeah. But it hurts a lot, and I'm kinda afraid that fixing it will hurt even more"

"What would Ultra Lord do?" Dani asks in sudden inspiration.

"He would march right back out there and take it like a man" Sheen ruefully responds. Then he walks out of the room, with Danielle following him.

"There you are" Jimmy trots over to him with a aerosol bottle in his hand. "I invented something, and I need you to try it for me"

"Ultra Lord never had to deal with this" Sheen shrieks and runs around in a circle so fast that he's nothing but a blur.

"It's always the hard way with Sheen, isn't it" Cindy sits up and watches the chaos unfold in front of her.

"Tell me about it" Libby shrugs. "Hey Jimmy, just spray it on him so we can get on with our lives here"

Jimmy does as she says. A pinkish-peach fog appears around Sheen.

"Hey, I don't hurt anymore!" Sheen stretches slightly, relieved to not have the pain anymore/

"This is the new Neutron replacement skin" Jimmy holds up the can. "It covers it until it can heal."

"Sort of like a liquid bandage?" Danny points out as he snatches the can away and aims it at the general direction of Timmy's face.

"Why does everything he make always have his name on it?" Timmy's voice carries from the other room. He picks up a mirror and pokes at it a little. "Couldn't you have gotten rid of the raised skin that still says Loser?"

"I'm a scientist, not a miracle worker!" Jimmy sighs and raises his hands up in the air. Unfortunately, his hands were holding test tubes and some of it sloshes onto the side, burning a hole in the lab table.

"I'm going to have to replace that" Jimmy mutters.

Danny takes the can "Will this work on me?"

"Well, I'm not sure because of your unique physiology" Jimmy catches the can after Timmy throws it at him.

"Can I try it?" Danny plucks it deftly out of his hand.

"Can you do it at home?" Jimmy checks the time on the large clock mounted on the wall. 'It's starting to get late here, and you should be getting some rest"

"You?" Cindy raises her eyebrows. "Don't you mean we?"

"No, I mean you" Jimmy waves at his lab. "I'm going to be staying up all night trying to figure out a way to keep these powers from going away"

"Couldn't you make more of the powder?" Tucker points out.

"I could. But the results might not be the same due to the unusual way of receiving the powers."

"Ugh!" Timmy groans. "Why are there so many RULES!"

"The rules are there so that I don't end up killing us all" Jimmy says. "Kinda like Da Rules"

"He's right, Timmy" Cosmo says. "Otherwise, Vicky would be six feet under right now"

Everyone starts filing out of the room, expressing hopes and wishes that everything will be better in the morning.

"Feel better, everyone!" Jimmy waves them out.

After everyone says their goodbyes, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda begin walking home.

"Why are we walking home, Timmy?" Wanda queries.

"I need to think" Timmy sighs.

"Think? Oh Boy, when do you ever?" Cosmo half-says, but is silenced by Wanda poofing him up a chocolate bar.

"Do you ever wish that everything could be all better?" Timmy asks Wanda as he glances at Cosmo enjoying his candy.

"Oh sweetie, I know you want your friends to feel better. But magic can only go so far" Wanda softly says.

"Not only that" Timmy watches Danielle soar above them. "I want..."

"I know" Wanda squeezes Timmy's hand reassuringly. "Everything will work out in the end, you'll see"

"I sure hope so"

"Danny, what's up with you, man?" Tucker says to Danny as they ride their scooters on their way home. Sam is a far distance away from them, her irritation at Danny evident in her chilly demeanor.

"I don't know!" Danny's face twists a little. "It feels like there's something inside of me that's messing me up"

"Do you want to go back and have Jimmy give you a full check up?" Tucker motions with his head.

"He'd probably tell me that I'm imagining things, that my healing factor makes it unnecessary to check up on me. That's what he said before, anyway"

"But if he knew there was a problem..." Tucker argues.

"Drop it, okay? I'm probably just tired" Danny sighs as he steers towards home.

"Okay, lab. Check. Brain. Check. Coffee." Jimmy drinks a little out of the cup. Then he spits it back into the cup. "I must be really tired if I forgot that I hate this stuff. No wonder adults are so cranky."

He takes a quick glance around the packed and messy lab. He works for a few moments, then collapses into a chair. "Maybe I'll just rest for a second..." He says as his eyes flutter shut.

"Jimmy!" Carl's voice comes out of the warming chamber.

"Jimmy!! I'm thawed out here! It's kinda warm in here..!"

Sorry it's kinda short. But I think it leads to where I need to be in the next chapter.


End file.
